SuperMinds
by SSAFunbar
Summary: "For the past four years, the world has come to know me as Spencer Reid. However, that life is a lie." The journey of three brothers. Follow them as they encounter demons, murders, and whatever else life throws their way.
1. Then

Then~

For the past four years, the world has come to know me as Spencer Reid. However, that life is a lie.

When I was two years old, I lost my mother in a house fire- or what the public would believe was a house fire. In reality, it was demons or a demon really. Anyways, the event changed the life of my family that now consists of me, my dad, and my two brothers.

Dean was the oldest by two years. He was always looking out for me and our little brother, Sam. Sam was just six months old at the time.

After mom was murdered, dad began to learn the ways of the hunter. Killing off whatever he could and in turn teaching it all to his three sons. At first only Dean knew since he saw and could remember that night's events but soon enough I had figured it out and Sammy was the only one left out. Eventually, he learned the secrets too. Dad was always saying that we were too smart for our own good.

Sure there had been times, more so when we were little and more apt to getting hurt or in the way that we would be shipped off to someone's house. In those cases it was usually Pastor Jims or cranky Bobby Singers. Although I rather liked Bobby- he always had something new to read or was bitchin' and complain' about something- his place was the closest thing to a home we had.

Anyways, as we grew older, we were taken out on more and more hunting trips which meant more and more crappy motels where we rarely had our own beds. We were often left at places that were at least somewhat close to a school and dad trusted that we would go- not that he'd ever find out if we didn't. I always thought that he did that just because that's what he figured mom would have wanted.

During these trips, Dean would take care of us- make sure we were clean, fed, and safe. When I was around eight, I started to realize that he would stay up as long as he possibly could just to make sure Sam and me were safe- he was only ten. He was what a big brother should have been and more. And yet he idolized dad.

When he graduated, he became a full term hunter leaving every trip to go off with dad, leaving Sammy and me to ourselves. I had taken over the role of overprotective big brother.

Neither I nor Sam had agreed with the life that had been chosen for us. I can't say much for him but I often wondered what a normal life was like- but I would never know.

I was always good at school- actually, I was blessed with knowledge. I had even graduated before Dean. My eidetic memory helped a lot with this. On days when Dean and Sam were stuck in school, I was forced to stay at the local library to look things up for dad- which I guess, in hindsight, wasn't all too bad either because I could read whatever I wanted when I wasn't doing his research.

It was never really enough for him though- he didn't so much as care about brains as he did bronze. I was never a physically active person.

I waited until I was eighteen before I finally fulfilled my own dreams of continuing onto college. I was at a legal age now to move out and do things on my own.

Dad of course didn't like that much but there wasn't anything he could have done to stop me and I felt guilty for leaving Sam like that but it had been now or never. We had had many arguments leading up to the big fight which brought about my final decision to leave.

I can recall packing the few things I had while dad tried to apologize for whatever we were fighting about that night. Sam was at the high school's football game- that had been one of the better schools we stayed near- and Dean was trying to defuse the situation between us. When I had all my things, I went storming out the motel doors, sure that thing like that had happened here before. I was straight to the nearest bus station and leaving for good.

"Fine, Spencer, abandon your family," dad was shouting from the doorway, "But don't you ever come back." I was never really disrespect full towards dad but I had had enough so I bent my arm so it was angled toward him and gave him the bird. I could hear Dean trying to calm dad down but I made my choice.

I was halfway down the block when I could hear to soft pant from Dean as he jogged up behind me and tried his luck to get me to stay. Like I said, it was now or never and I was leaving. I felt pity for him that he still tried to please dad like that but nothing was ever good enough to please him. It was three blocks after that that he finally gave up and turned to go back.

Soon enough I was on a bus headed for Cal-Tech without a penny to my name. I'll give my dad one thing, he was a good teacher. I was able to pick-pocket enough money that I made the whole trip and a nice suit for an interview. I started anew there I change my name from Spencer Winchester to Spencer Reid. My dream was to work with the FBI which dad just so happened to despise, but that wasn't why I was interested.

The human mind was something that always interested me and I always wanted to help people so I decided then and there that, in that first interview, that my goal was the Behavioral Analysis Unit.

I can remember Sam talking about wanting to get out of hunting too and look in to law school. Sometimes I wonder if he made it there and for his sake, I hope he did.

That night that I left was the last time I had seen or even talked to my family.

Cal Tech was a new and amazing experience. It was simple for me, I easily excelled in all my classes and soon enough I was a Doctor. I was 21 and a Doctor.

In 2003, FBI profiler, Jason Gideon was a guest speaker and it was my chance to finish the rest of my dream. Before he left, I took my chance to introduce myself. The next thing I knew, he was giving me a business card and offering me a job at the BAU.

It was nearly a week later that I was being welcomed by the team.

The team- _my_ team- knew me as Doctor Spencer Reid, kid genius that had an IQ of 187, could read 20,000 words per minute, and had an eidetic memory; not as the rookie that grew up hunting demons with his dad and two brothers or the kid that constantly moved around from cheap motel to cheap motel for a living. They knew me as the socially awkward nerd that didn't like to talk about his family or his past. Not that they would have believed it anyways. They believed the lie that my life had become- and I was okay with that.

I had gotten to 'enjoy' my job for just under two years when I found myself being pulled back into the life I had sworn I had left behind.

This is where my story begins.

**A/N: **This disclaimer will go for all chapters, I do not own Criminal Minds or Supernatural or anything else you might recognize. Let me know what you think, I hope to update this weekly or biweekly depending on my schedule but I'll do my best. Also let me know if you have a better idea for the title.


	2. Now

Now~

He had been leaning against his desk talking animatedly to the deaf ears of Derek Morgan. As Spencer Reid took a breath of air, Morgan couldn't help the small chuckle escape him.

"What? Was it something I said?" Spencer asked, making his co-worker laugh more.

It was then that Morgan noticed two men had walked in and were wandering around as if looking for something or someone. He stopped laughing to call out, "Hey, do you guys need help?"

The shorter bulker of the two looked over their way, "Yeah," he replied in a booming voice. "I'm looking for someone."

Spencer tried to turn his face to hide the shocked expression from Morgan and the fact that he was even there from the two men.

"Who might that be?"

His vision began to blur a bit around the edges- turning it into an out of body experience as he anticipated the answer that was to come.

"Doctor Spencer…" he heard through someone else's ears. There would be no way of hiding from them now. Spencer turned the two men dressed in jeans, plaid shirts, and jackets- one a worn brown leather the other a heavy pea green jacket. "Yeah, Reid's right here." Morgan was saying at the same time.

"Dean? Sam? Why are you here?" he asked his brothers.

"Good to see you too, Spence," Dean smirked. Spencer could feel Morgan's questioning eyes sear into the back of his head as his eyes flashed from the strangers to his co-worker. "We need to talk."

"Dean, this is not the time nor the place," Spencer said through gritted teeth.

Sam snorted in amusement from just behind the eldest but shortest sibling, gaining attention to himself. "You should have seen how he got me," he explained. Dean shrugged.

"Spencer, it's about dad," he insisted. _The old fool had finally done it-_ he should have known.

"This isn't the time or place, Dean," Spencer repeated turning to his desk to write on the back of his business card. At the same time, Morgan held a curious look at the mention of 'dad.'

"Go to this address and I'll be there as soon as I can to talk." Taking the paper, Dean mouthed 'thank you' and left with Sam at his side without another word.

As soon as the doors to the elevator closed, Spencer released a huge sigh as he dropped into his desk chair. He felt like he had just aged ten years in those five minutes his brothers had been in the office.

"Friends of yours?" Morgan asked.

He leaned back, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You could say that," he replied, not wanting to talk about it.

"So who were they?" he pressed on ignoring him.

"You could say call them old family friends. I mean they were practically my brothers," he shrugged.

"Dude, you're a terrible liar," Morgan pointed out.

"Well then, I guess you'll never know," Spencer said pulling his coffee cup to his lips.

It turned out to be one of those days where you had to work through lunch just not to get behind. Somehow in the middle of all the work, Spencer completely forgot about the visit from his brothers. That was, until- "What are you going to do about those friends of yours?"

The expression of 'oh shit' crossed his face. Regaining his composure, he answered, "See what they want I guess."

"Good luck with that, Man," Morgan said, "I'm going home and hitting the sack."

"Lucky," he muttered under his breath as the pair climbed into the elevator.

"Sorry, what was that?" he asked hitting the ground level button.

"I didn't say anything," he said back his voice a slightly higher pitch than normal.

The ride down was quite after that. As the doors opened to let them out and closed behind them. Morgan said, "Let me know how that goes," and he left to find his car and take off.

The ride home seemed shorter than normal. This wasn't something he was looking forward to. So instead of prolonging the inevitable, he quickly climbed the stairs of his apartment, taking it two steps at a time.

Reaching the top, he found his neighbor, Mrs. Cavanaugh waiting for him- her lips were pursed and her arms crossed.

"Spencer," she started, "There were these two men that came to your apartment. I know they didn't knock and I'm pretty sure they broke in." she looked like she wanted to say more.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cavanaugh," he said cutting her off before she had the chance to continue on. "I know these men so it's okay." As he talked, he continued on his route to the door with the big golden '23' on it. He wasn't ready to fight with his cranky cat lady neighbor.

He reached into his pocket for his keys as he continued. "I do appreciate they worrying though." He finally had the out and his door open. Slipping inside, he said, "Good night," as she gave him the skunk eye. He gave her a bright smile as he closed the door in her advancing face.

As soon as he heard the reassuring click of the closing door, the smile slid off his face as he muttered, "Nosy bitch."

Even with the two in his apartment, Spencer continued on with his normal routine of switching from shoes to slippers and starting a pot of coffee. He then when to his spare room/office to set his messenger bag down only to return to his freshly brewed coffee. After adding one part coffee to his two parts sugar, he rounded the corner to his living room.

What he saw was hardly a surprise. Scattered across his coffee table were several beer cans, a bag of chips, and the wrappers of what he assumed were burgers from the diner down the road. They had the TV set to a football game and were lounging in the leather sofa with a beer in hand.

"You call that a play!" Dean was yelling at the players.

"Make yourselves at home," he said from behind them.

"Hey, _Reid,_" Dean said equaling the sarcasm his brother had just used. "What the hell kind of name is that?"

Dean lifted his arm pointing the remote to turn the volume down. Sam kept his eyes glued to the screen.

Spencer crossed the front of the couch to sit in the adjacent arm chair. "What is this about?" he asked getting straight to the point.

Letting out a sigh, he replied, "It's been almost a month since dad left on a hunting trip out in Jericho where it turns out there was a women in white. He had figured it out and then left it for me and Sammy-"

"Sam," he corrected without looking away from the TV.

"Finish off," Dean continued on without missing a beat. "Anyways, while we were there, we got dad's journal"

"He never goes anywhere without that," Spencer cut in.

"I know, but he left it with coordinates for me."

"So why involve me then? Or Sam?" he asked glancing at his little brother, wondering what his story was.

"Spence, something's wrong; I can feel it."

"Dean, you've been dealing with these things for six years with dad and Sam and you've never needed my help before," he argued.

"Actually, for the last two years, I've been at Stanford," Sam filled in absentmindedly.

"This time, it's different. This time I think he's in trouble," he looked at Sam to share a look, "and I think he needs our help."

"Dean, I have a job, I can't just walk away from that."

"So call in sick or tell 'em there was a family emergency." A look of pure guilt spread across Spencer's face. "They don't know anything about us do they?" Spencer shook his head. "What _do _they think?"

Both his brothers looked at him and everything was quiet- quiet enough that a pin dropped on the other side of the room could have been heard crystal clear.

"I-ah- they- they think that my mom is a schizophrenic that lives in Las Vegas," he bit his lip continuing on, "They don't know anything about either of you or dad-"

"Wow, Spencer, I- wow," Dean stammered in shock- unable to believe what he had just heard. "So, regardless of that, tell them something just help us this once. For all we know, dad is there and needs us."

"Yeah, and for all we know, he isn't. It's not like he hasn't done something like this before."

"Spencer, I swear, this doesn't feel the same," Dean insisted.

"Dean, I can't."

A/N: Never mind, I think I'm going to try and update daily and as that idea will more than likely fall flat I apologize ahead of time. And I want to thank every single awesome one of you that read this, review this, follow, and favorite this. It means the world!


	3. Before the begining

At seven o'clock, Spencer's alarm clock rang out with the normal annoying _beep, beep, beep _that he was accustomed to waking up to. Rolling over, he used a searching hand to hit the snooze button hopping for an extra ten minutes of sleep.

All hope was lost when his hand had finally found the button but the noise didn't stop. In fact the beeping didn't sound like it was coming from the alarm at all but from the other room… and more like a fire alarm.

In one swift move, he was pulling the covers off himself and easily sliding his feet into the awaiting slippers on the floor before taking off at a near sprint for the kitchen.

When he entered the room's doorway, he shut his eyes, ashamed at what he saw and willing it all to go away.

Sitting at the small table, Sam was eating a bowl of cereal with an amused laugh at his lips. Whereas Dean ha a hard covered book in his hand while attempting to wave away smoke and quiet the alarm above him

More irritated than anything else, Spencer grabbed a second book and helped his older brother.

After a few minutes, their arms were about ready to give out and the thing was finally silent again.

"What the hell?" he asked collapsing into the seat across from Sam.

"I was trying to make pancakes," Dean supplied. "I haven't made them since before you graduated"

"Promise us you will never try to make them again," Sam snorted.

"Hey, it's never happened before," he tried to defend himself.

Spencer stood from his seat to fix himself some of the freshly brewed coffee. With his back to his brothers, he mixed in the sugar. He could hear Dean say, "I suggest we get a move on soon, it'll take a few days to get to Colorado."

Turning to face them, Spencer informed the pair, "I still have to call my boss."

"Then go get the OK so we can go."

Rolling his eyes, he left the room, taking his coffee with him in hopes of having more privacy.

When he was sure Spencer was out of earshot, Sam asked, "When are you going to tell us the real reason for all this?"

Dean bit his lip, looking unsure, "Don't tell Spence, at least, not yet, but I think dad is going after the thing that killed mom and Jessica. And I don't think he can handle it alone."

"You do realize that he won't want our help, right?"

Leaning forward in his seat, Dean said, "Listen, even if he won't admit it, I know he'll need all hands on deck."

"Okay, that might be the case but, he'll never let us. I mean, you know how he was when Spencer left and then when I did too, he felt we were walking out on family. He isn't going to welcome us back with opened arms. I don't think he'll just let us help him."

With an intent look in his eyes, Dean said, "Then tell him what that thing did to Jess and say you have your own reasons."

Sam glared at him, nostrils flaring and looking ready to strangle him, "You have no right to talk about her," he growled.

Dean opened his mouth to say more on the subject but quickly shut it and leaned back in his chair just as he heard Spencer's footsteps just outside the room. Following his lead, Sam lowered the accusing finger he hadn't realized he had raised but continued to glower at him.

"So I was able to get the next five days off- anything over that, you're on your own." Spencer was saying as he walked into the room.

"Alright, let's get going then," Dean said standing up. He took off the spare bedroom that he had slept in after having called dibs on it leaving Sammy to sleep on the couch.

Shaking his head, wondering why he had agreed to this, Spencer left Sam to finish his cereal so he could get changed and pack for the days ahead.

Within ten minutes, all three men had their things in the trunk of the Impala.

"Wow, you still have this old thing?" Spencer asked bewildered.

"Hey, it's not a _thing, _she's my baby and I'm never going to leave her."

Somehow Sam found himself in the back seat with Spencer riding shotgun and Dean at the wheel. Before pulling out, Dean set up the music to Metallica and in response got a groan from the back and a sigh from next to him. "What? Who doesn't love _Enter Sandman?_" he asked in defense.

As time ticked by, the small space became somewhat awkward bubble.

In the back, Sam managed to doze off a bit and Spencer had his head turned to watch the world fly by out the window- not really wanting to make conversation.

They continues that way for nearly for hours before Dean was pulling into a gas station to fill up. "Do you need anything?" he asked through the opened window.

"No," he shook his head then looked back to see that Sam was still fast asleep.

Dean lightly patted the roof before moving to fill the tank. Looking forward again, Spencer returned to his thoughts, remembering all the hunting skills he had learned all those years ago.

It was nearly ten seconds later that his memories were interrupted yet again. Behind him, he heard the sudden gasp for air and the sound of jeans on leather. Turning, he saw that Sam was sitting upright, one hand clutching the door handle while the other was thrown against the back seats. As his heavy breathing began to quiet and he could recall where he was and what was going on, he lowered his hands at the same time that he tilted his head back so it was leaning against the cool glass window.

He let out a soft moan, one that said: he had a nightmare that he couldn't wake up from. Spencer knew these nightmares all too well. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, his eyes never leaving his sibling.

Looking at the car's ceiling, Sam shook his head.

"So, Sanford?" Spencer offered after an uncomfortable moment passed.

Sam lowered his head, unable to make eye contact but seeming to relax he nodded, "Yeah.

"How was it there?"

""Ah, good, I guess," he responded, unsure and making it awkward again when he didn't go on.

Spencer opened and closed his mouth, not sure what to say. As Sam turned his head to look out the window, Spencer blurted out, "They do get better. I know you don't want to talk about it and that's fine, but they do get better."

When Sam only nodded, Spencer turned back, feeling stupid for having said anything at all.

In silence, they both looked out their respective side windows and waited for Dean to return.

When he finally did, some of the tension flooded out when he opened the door. "Good to see you're awake back there Sammy, I was beginning to think you were in a coma."

From the back seat, he remained silent as Dean continued on. "I don't know if you wanted anything, but I got you a jelly filled- you used to love 'em anyways."

"Thanks."

As they sped down the road, all three Winchesters grew silent again and when it became near unbearable, Dean turned on the same Metallica cassette tape they had listened to before. And though it made it better, there was still the weird feeling of being together again like this.

A/N: Hello everyone! I just want to clarify some things timing wise, for both fandoms, I'm skipping the pilots, this next chapter will take place during _Wendigo_, right now is between the first and second episodes. Other than that, the chapter titles will be when the story is taking place. Hope that clears it up if you were confused.

And I want to take the time to thank everyone for taking the time to read this. As always it means the word and I really hope that you are enjoying it. Please feel free to let me know what you think, I love any and all feedback!


	4. Wendigo part 1

The sun was nearing its peak in the sky when the Winchesters drove past the sign that said, 'Welcome to Lost Creek Colorado National Forest' and it was a welcomed sight. After having been cramped into the Impala for close to twenty-seven hours. They came to the conclusion to drive straight through into the night to make the best time.

Sure it had taken some convincing by the younger two that they were not going to crash Dean's baby but eventually, grudgingly, he handed over the keys and managed some shut eye. Of course that was only after nitpicking Spencer's driving for a few minutes. Each brother had taken a nine hour turn at the wheel so when they were actually pulling into the Ranger Station at one of the trail head, it was Dean that was driving again.

With the car in park, Dean and Spencer stepped outside the doors to stretch out their sore and stiff muscles. They sighed in relief when they could hear the pop of joints in their arms, in their legs and in their backs. Whereas the first thing Sam did was go running off towards the building his motive clear- _'I gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee!'_

The other two took their time walking into the fair sized wooden cabin.

In the middle of the room they first entered, there was a tabletop map of the area with the ridge bulging out making the terrain legible.

Looking over it, Spencer was speaking absentmindedly, "Black water ridge is mostly rough terrain and dense forest."

Joining them, Sam added, "There are tons of abandoned gold and silver mines scattered around too."

"Hey," Dean said getting their attention. He was pointing to a picture of a huge brown bear with a man standing triumphantly over it. "Look at the size of this freakin' bear."

"And at least a dozen or so grizzlies. Something only extremists would like," Sam continued on.

"That one there was caught almost three months ago," a ranger said coming in the doorway that lead from the backroom.

"Must have put up quite a fight," Dean mused.

"All worth it in the end," he said setting a coffee mug on the counter. "What can I help you boys with?"

"Well, were environmental study majors from UC Boulder and we were working on a paper."

Looking the trio up and down, the ranger finally decided, "Bull! You," he motioned to Spencer whom furrowed his brows. "I could see maybe, but you two, no way. You're friend with Hailey or Ben aren't you?"

"Yes," Dean cut in. "Uh, Hailey, best friends."

"You want to tell her what I told her before? Her brother and his friends signed a permit saying they won't be back until the twenty-forth. Anything before the does not mean they are missing."

"I couldn't agree more, Ranger Wilkinson" Dean said quietly looking at his name tag. Then louder he asked, "Hey, do you mind if we could have a copy of that permit." Wilkinson gave him a funny look. "Ya' know, it might help her if she sees it and coming from a friend…" he trailed off.

Rolling his eyes like he might regret it, Ranger Wilkinson agreed and left to make a copy. While he was gone, Dean turned to his brothers a smug smile in place.

"You do know that we are here to find dad, right? Not so you can hook up with some chick?" Sam asked him.

The smile slid off his face. "I like to know what I'm in for."

"Since when?" Spencer asked. "From what I remember you and dad were always ready to dive in head first."

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

"And you," Spencer turned, "were always brains before brawns."

Sam shrugged. "Things have changed since you left us," he retorted his voice colder. At the same time, Dean mocked saying, "Yeah," to Sam.

Spencer was spared having to react as the floor boards beneath them creaked at the older rangers shuffle. He looked at the boys one more time before handing the papers to Dean. "Now, when you see Hailey, you tell her not to worry."

"Will do," he said with a nod.

"Thank you," Spencer said for the three of them, making sure that the ranger knew his help was appreciated.

Outside, Dean said, "I want to talk with Hailey."

When Sam frowned, about to protest, Spencer started, "Dean's right. It's always better to have some idea what's going on. There's no sense getting yourself killed for no reason."

"Fine," he huffed, practically throwing himself into the backseat.

Spencer looked at Dean. "What's his problem?" there was hurt in his voice.

Dean shook his head, "Not here. We'll talk about it later." He joined Sam in the car. Sighing, Spencer did the same.

"What do you think then, find a motel for the night and we can head out tomorrow?" Dean asked. A shrug and a nod were all he got for a response.

*CM*SN*SUPERMINDS*SN*CM

"Welcome to home for the night." Dean said with faux cheer as he opened the motel door. "I call dibs on a bed!"

He was followed by Sam then Spencer. Sam went directly to the other bed leaving the couch for Spence. The middle Winchester paused in the doorway taking in the familiar scent of dingy air. It was the same, always the same. Dully colored walls, stains on the bed sheets, the floor and just about anywhere else it could be imagined. They were never clean.

This particular motel had a wooden cabin type theme with a dark green walls and brown bedding. Even from a distance, he could see the couch was going to be lumpy and uncomfortable. With a spring sticking out here and there along with the cushion's stuffing popping out in places.

They had each carried a duffle in. Their duffels only held the essentials: sliver knife, holy water flask, salt, a lighter, fake IDs, and a few appropriate changes of clothes; the rest was left in the trunk of the Impala under the hidden compartment.

Both Sam and Dean took a turn in the dirty bathroom to change into a cleaner shirt and jeans while Spencer set up a laptop to make a general assessment.

"You coming, Spence?" Dean asked as he shrugged into his favorite brown leather jacket.

"Nah, I'm goanna stay here and find out more about the area," he replied already pulling up a search engine and typing 'Black Water Ridge.'

"Alright, we'll go talk to her and grab some grub on the way back," he grabbed the keys.

"Yep," he said without looking up. When he heard the door swinging open, he looked at Dean and said, "Hey, don't forget no pickles and remember the pie."

"Always remember the pie." Dean smiled and then they were gone.

A/N: Kind of an awkward place to stop but it's getting late and I wanted to post something to try and stay with my chapter a day update. So we will see more tomorrow.

Also, before I forget, I am on Facebook under SSAFunbar FanFiction. I'm only noting this so that I can give a warning if I can't update that day.

See y'all tomorrow! :)


	5. Wendigo part 2

White knuckle knocked on the Collins' door and then came a moment of waiting for two of the three Winchester brothers. Dean put his hands in his pockets and looked off towards his baby. The sound of the knob being turned drew his attention back to why they were there in the first place.

In the doorway stood a young curly haired women. She looked confused and surprised at seeing two strangers at her door.

"You must be Hailey Collins. I'm Dean, that there is Sam. We are from the park service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over here to ask you a few questions about your brother, Tommy."

"Can I see some ID?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah, Sure," Dean said pulling a fake ranger's credential from his pocket.

After looking it over a few seconds, Hailey opened the screen door. "Come on in," she said stepping aside and closing both doors behind them.

"Thanks," Sam mumbled. "There was a report saying that Tommy wasn't going to be back for a few days yet. How do you know something is wrong?"

"We're a close family. He calls in or leaves a message or sends a video every day," she answered setting a bowl down on the table in front of her little brother.

"What if he can't get service out there?"

"He has a satellite phone."

"Could it be that he just forgot or was busy?" Dean asked from the doorway.

"He wouldn't do that," Ben blurted from where he sat.

Giving him a look, Hailey said, "We lost our parents years ago so it's just the three of us. We all keep a close eye on each other."

As if he were on a different train of thought, Sam asked, "Can we see what your brother sent you?"

She nodded, walking over the computer in the room. It took a few minutes to boot up being a few years old. When the emails were opened on the desktop, she pointed to one of the three men on the screen. "That's Tommy. The other two are his friends, Gary and Brad, they were out there with him."

Hailey scrolled through the messages stopping at a video. "This was the last one he sent."

"Hey, Hailey. Day six. Still out by Black Water Ridge. We're fine- keepin' safe. So don't worry, kay? Talk to you tomorrow," Tommy said then the message was over.

Sam still sat at the cluttered desk, still interested what he had just watched.

"We'll find your brother," Dean said. "We're headed out there in the morning and we'll find him."

"Then maybe we'll see you there." She looked into his eyes, "I'm not goanna sit around here and do nothing. I hired a guide and he's taking us out."

"I know how you feel," Dean said thinking about dad.

"Can you forward these to me?" Sam asked interrupting their moment.

*CM*SN*SUPERMINDS*SN*CM

Spencer had taken the next half hour to search for anything helpful about Black Water Ridge.

There wasn't a whole lot to go on. A few campsite advertisements, hiker reviews; the normal things you might find about forests. Until he found an article about two hikers that went missing last April but had never been found. Then there was something that happened back in 1982 were eight people vanished throughout the year. Reports were claiming that they were grizzly attacks.

There were more things that happened before that- all where hikers went missing never to be seen again. All of the incidents happened twenty-three years apart from each other. After more searching, he found out that in 1959, there was another attack where a kid survived. His name was James Shaw and he lived a few blocks from the motel they were staying at.

That was good enough for him. He stood up and shut the laptop with a slight snap. From his duffel, he grabbed the credentials that dubbed him a park ranger. He was never fond of using the fakes like that but he had to admit, they did come in handy.

The last thing he did was write a note for his brothers in case they returned. It read, 'When to talk with grizzly attack survivor. Be back soon. - Sp'

Fifteen minutes later, he found himself being invited into the living room of James Shaw.

"So what did you say this was about again?" he asked.

"There was another possible attack and we feel that talking with someone who experienced one themselves might help us to determine if that is what this was or if it was something else," Spencer explained to the elder man a second time.

"And you want me to tell you what happened that night?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"My parents were mulled by a grizzly. That's what it said in the public records," Mr. Shaw said dragging in a breath of cigarette smoke filled air.

"You say that like you don't believe it," Spencer pointed out. He stayed quiet. "Mister Shaw, did you know that there were at least thirteen other attacks after what happened to you? That means that it might still be out there and with your help, we can stop it from killing people."

"No one ever believed what I told them. Not ever," he sat in an old seat with a floral design.

"What do you remember seeing?"

"I was little, but I still remember it clear as night," he finally gave in. "I didn't see anything. Whatever it was, it was fast- too fast to see. But I could hear it. It would let out this- this roar it wasn't anything I had heard before then and I haven't heard anything like it since."

"You said that this happened at night?"

Mr. Shaw nodded. "It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping by the fireplace and I swear to you it unlocked and opened the door. It didn't break anything- not a window or a door or anything. What bear can do that I ask you." He paused. Looking past Spencer, he continued. "I only woke up because I could hear my parents screaming. That is something that never leaves you."

"Did it kill them?"

"I don't know. It dragged them out into the woods and I never saw them again or that thing either. I keep asking myself why it left me there but I could never come up with a good enough answer." He paused again, refocusing on Spencer. He lifted his hand to his shirt collar and moved it out of the way.

"It left me with this though." There were three seven inch scars on his chest over where his heart is. "There's something evil out there."

A/N: Well, that's it for tonight. Sorry it's a bit later and shorter than I would have liked… Anyways, I want to thank everyone that added this to their alerts, I was looking today and that's 22 of you. And I want to give a special thanks to Destiel101 who has continuously left a review it seriously means the world to me. I can't thank you enough!


	6. Wendigo part 3

The Impala was back in her place by the time Spencer returned. Which meant that Sam and Dean were back… with food.

It had been early in the morning when they had last eaten and he was hungry. The growling in his stomach only proved that. It also made him pick up the pace a bit. Just the thought of food made his mouth water. With the anticipation on his mind, it took a second attempt to get the key in the lock.

"Hey," he greeted when he finally managed it open. Dean waved his half eaten burger at him. "Where's Sammy?" he asked looking around the room and not finding him.

"Shower," Dean replied around a mouthful.

Spencer nodded, plopping down into the wooden chair across from his brother. He reached for the brown paper bag in the middle of the slightly wobbly table. Inside he found a single wrapped burger that was waiting for him.

It was still warm as he unwrapped it. The first bite was just about pure Heaven. The second however, "Ugh, what is that?" he tried to say with half chewed beef and bun in his mouth. He lowered it and peeled the top bun off. "I said no pickles," he bellowed removing the offending green slices.

Dean shrugged, "Get over it."

"Please tell me you have the pie at least."

"Over there," he pointed to the small table by the couch.

He nodded. "What did you learn from Hailey?"

"Well, she's goin' out and looking for Tommy tomorrow."

"Dean we still don't know what we're up against," Spencer scolded. "It isn't safe out there."

"You know as well as I do that we can't stop someone like that. What was I supposed to say to her anyways? Do go into the woods, there's some kind of monster?"

"No, but I just don't like the idea that innocents might get involved."

"I don't like it either but her brother is missing and she isn't going to just sit around."

"So what are we going to do then?"

"Go with them, keep them safe, and keep an eye out."

Spencer nodded slowly. "Was there anything else?"

"Nothing that will help much." He replied, getting to his feet to bring the pie over to the table.

As soon as he was seated again and had a fork in his hand, the bathroom door opened letting out a cloud of steam followed by the tall frame of Sam.

"Hey," he said spotting Spencer at the table. He nodded acknowledgement. "Did you find anything helpful?"

"I talked with James Shaw, he survived a supposed bear attack but I can tell you it was no bear. He said that it unlocked the cabin he and his parents were staying in and then left with both of them. The thing didn't leave him unscratched though." He pulled out his cell phone and brought up the pictures Mr. Shaw had agreed to let him take.

"Defiantly no grizzly," Sam confirmed. "Can I use your laptop?"

"Yeah," he pushed it closer.

"Hailey was showing us a video from her brother and I thought I saw something so I had her forward them to me," he explained. "What's your password?"

"Winchester."

"Awe, how cute," Dean said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Spencer said giving him a brotherly shove which he returned. "You want to go?"

"I could kick your skinny ass in two seconds," Dean said jokingly.

"Pa-lease," Spencer emphasized.

"Bring it, G-man."

"There," Sam said gaining both of their attention. He played part of the video frame by frame.

"Wait, what? Play it again," Dean requested.

"Come on, Dean, pay attention," Spencer scoffed.

Sam played it frame by frame a second time, explaining, "That's three frames per second. Whatever it is, it's fast." The shadow behind Tommy moved, showing different positions for each frame.

"Could be a black dog or skin walker," Dean suggested.

"It would make sense with those claw marks and that speed," Spencer reasoned.

"Whatever it is, I like the idea of the others being out there too less and less," Sam said.

***Later that night***

The rest of the night was spent around the old TV that was provided with the room. The screen's color was faded and the picture was unclear half the time but it was a source of entertainment none the less.

It was planned that they would wake early the next morning in hopes that they would either beat Hailey there or get there when they were just starting out.

With Sam asleep in bed, it finally gave Spencer the chance to bring up the nagging question that had been bothering him since they left the ranger station.

"So are you going to tell me what's up with Sam?" he asked, turning the volume down.

Dean sighed. "There's two parts, I guess. The first deals with something from years ago. When you left, Sam took it hard." He paused to make sure Spencer was listening. "You know how well the two of you got along and then you know how he and dad didn't. So when you took off like that, he felt abandoned."

Spencer could feel the guilt rising up inside himself. He had known that it would hurt Sam when he left but he did anyways.

"After that, he and dad had fought more and more before he left too. Half the time I think he blamed dad for your decision."

"I didn't mean to hurt him," Spencer tried to defend himself.

"Doesn't matter if you meant to or not, you still did and he can hold a nasty grudge, you know that."

"And the second thing?" he asked hoping it wasn't something because of him.

"Apparently, when he was a Sanford, he met this girl, Jess, and to put it blatantly, he fell for her." He paused to glance at Sam, to be sure he was asleep before he went on. "Do you remember that thing that killed mom?" he asked.

"Yeah, a little," he nodded.

"Well, I had convinced him to help me with what turned out to be that women in white and when we returned, he decided he was going to stay there and not get back into hunting. So I had dropped him off and was going to stay the night before heading this way." He paused again. It was now or never, he told himself. "Turns out there was a fire that night at their apartment."

"And you think it was that demon?"

"Sam told me it was." Dean confirmed.

It was quiet for a moment as they reflected on their thoughts.

"That's why he's so keen on finding dad?"

"Yeah, he wants to track it down and kill it."

"I want to help," Spencer said.

"Then we got to find dad," Dean replied, knowing Spencer might not want to hear it.

"Then that's what we'll do."

"But first, we have to bring Tommy home."

A/N: Hello again. That's it for tonight, there will be more tomorrow and that should be more action packed and probably a bit longer too, hopefully. Let me know what you thought. The good, the bad, and the in-betweens. And thanks again to everyone reading this. (A extra one to those that left a review, favored, and followed this too)

PS, please keep those innocent victims involved in the senseless violence in Boston, the people harmed in the fertilizer explosion in Texas, along with those affected by the earthquake (and anyone else I missed that was hurt in an accident or through violence) in your minds, your thoughts, and your prayers.


	7. Wendigo part 4

The birds were chirping happily at what was a warm sunny day in the makings. Squirrels and other small critters were waking up to warm their whiskers in the warming dusk sun. The sky was clear making the rising sun clearly show off its colors. Maroons, yellows, oranges, purples, and blues all combined near the horizon.

And yet, somehow, Spencer Winchester managed to hate it. It wasn't so the scenery that he hated, it was the fact that he had to wake up earlier than on a work day and that sucked. After talking with Dean the night before, he found it impossible to find sleep. More than half the night he was lying awake tossing and turning unable to quite the storm that was his thoughts. The fact that the couch turned makeshift bed was even more rock hard and lumpy than it looked didn't help either.

The shadows under his eyes had tripled in darkness due to the lack of sleep and stress. He had been the first to get settled in to the Impala. Settling into the backseat he had lent his head back and shut his eyes. Sam was the next, taking the front passenger.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Spencer startled at the sound of his voice, "Yeah. Just tired and for once the coffee isn't helping."

That was when Dean joined the two saying, "Should take us about twenty minutes to get to the trail head.

And indeed it did; twenty minutes later and they found Hailey, Ben and what must have been their guide suiting up for the hike that was to come.

Despite just having a disagreement with the older man next to her, she couldn't help the small smile at seeing the back muscle car pulling up.

Without missing a beat, all three Winchesters were out of the car.

"Got room for three more?" Dean asked.

"You want to come with us?" she asked with disbelief.

"Yeah."

"Who are they?" the man asked.

"Well at least the two of them are rangers," she answered him watching as Sam went to the trunk and took out a duffel.

"The three of us are, yes. I'm Spencer, we haven't met yet," Spencer introduced himself.

"And you're hiking in biker boots?" Roy asked disapprovingly.

Dean shrugged and headed started off towards the woods.

"This is no joke, son," he said.

"We know how dangerous things can get," Sam said walking past them to join Dean.

Roy sighed but went to catch up with them. If he was going to be paid for being a guide, well then, damn it that was what he was going to do.

Ben glanced at Hailey then Spencer. He motioned for them to go so he could bring up the rear and keep an eye on them.

It started of slow while they each got adjusted to the changing terrain. Eventually, they began to pick up the pace moving deeper into the woods. The day was warming just like they predicted it would.

"You hunt, Roy?" Dean asked from behind the older hiker.

"Deer mostly," he answered. He still wasn't thrilled that he was now responsible for three others.

"Ever get hunted back?"

He didn't answer as they continued on. A few feet later, he was grabbing Dean's jacket sleeve, holding him back. Dean looked at him confused when he bent down and grabbed a long stick off the ground. By now, the others had stopped to and were watching. Roy gabbed the stick into the leaves and the was a loud snap as the wood was broken clean in two and the metal claws of a bear trap slammed shut.

Without another word, Roy continued on muttering under his breath, "Watch your step… ranger."

Dean was startled by what happened and how quickly the others were starting to move again. It gave Hailey the chance to catch up to where Dean had been before he regained motion.

"So you're rangers, huh?" She scoffed.

"Well…"

"Who the hell are you really?" She stopped walking. "You only brought one _duffel_ for the three of you and you didn't pack any provisions."

Stopping too, he glanced at Sam who was behind her then Spencer who was a bit further down, still behind Ben. "Spencer and Sam are my brothers. We're trying to find our dad. We don't know where he is. He may or may not be out here like your brother."

She looked him over with scrutinizing eyes, "Then why lie?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm telling the truth now." She looked like she didn't want to trust him. "Are we okay?"

She was silent for a moment while she thought it over. Finally, she nodded, "We're okay. For now."

"Hey, just so you know, I did pack provisions." He pulled a yellow bag of peanut M&M's out from his pocket making her laugh just a little as he walked away. It was the first time in the past few days she had laughed.

There was silent between the group again. The only noises were their footsteps and the occasional animal.

It was at least two hours later that Roy had turned and stopped. "This is Black Water Ridge," he announced.

"What's the coordinates?" Sam asked coming to a stop next to him.

Roy pulled out a GPS. "Thirty-five and minus one-eleven."

For the first time Spencer was actually part of the group. He turned to Dean, "Do you hear that?"

"Not even a cricket."

It was another fifteen minutes of stepping over fallen logs and dead leaves before Roy called out from a short ways away, "Hailey, over here!"

Spencer, Dean, Hailey, Ben and Sam all took off from where they heard his voice. They broke into a small clearing.

"Oh, my god," she gasped.

"It looks like it was a grizzly," Roy said.

The campsite that was set up had been torn to shreds. Claw marks had destroyed the silver and red tent. There was splatters of blood on the water proof surface. Things were scattered around. Water bottles were seen feet away, blankets that were packed were shredded and skewed around all over the place. And after a further look, the back packs that should have been there were nowhere to be seen.

"Tommy!" she yelled. "Tommy!"

"Shh," Sam hissed following her.

"What? Why?" she demanded.

"It could still be out there," he answered.

"Sam," Dean called from where he was standing next to Spencer.

"They were dragged away," Spencer said. "But here, they just stop."

"That's… weird." He murmured.

"It's no skin walker, or black dog. That's for sure," Dean said before walking back to the debris covered campsite.

Hailey was crouching down near the shredded tent. As Dean walked closer, he noticed the silver satellite phone in her hands. There were tears in her eyes.

"I know it looks bad, but there's still hope." Her eyes searched his and she was going to say something but she was cut off by screams of 'help!'

In seconds they were jumping into action, Roy leading the way. They kept running until the yells stopped. They slowed to try and hear something, anything. But there was nothing.

"It came, from this way," Ben said.

The realization hit him with the force of a truck. "Get back," Sam yelled. "We have to get back to the camp, now!"

They ran albeit a slower run than before to the site.

"What the hell?" Roy asked rhetorically.

"Where's our packs?" Hailey pointed out.

"It's smart," Sam mused. "It wants to cut us off."

"You mean someone," Roy corrected. "Some wack job trying to be funny."

"I wish he were, Roy, I wish he were," Dean said.

"Come here," Spencer said to Sam and Dean. "We need to talk."

They walked out of earshot but to a place where they could still keep a watchful eye out. "Let me see dad's journal," he said extending his hand. "There has to be something in there."

He flipped page after page trying to find something. "Wait," Sam said. "Go back a page."

"Wendigo?" Dean asked.

"They're in the Minnesota woods or northern Michigan," Spencer recited.

"We've never come across on this far west," Dean said.

"That doesn't mean it can't," Sam said. "I mean, think about it. The claw marks, it can mimic a human's voice."

"Great," Spencer voiced.

"Well, guns are useless." Dean groaned.

"We have to get them out of here," Sam said pushing past them.

When he was back in the clearing, he said loudly, "We have to leave. Things just got way more dangerous."

Ben and Hailey's heads snapped to look at him.

"Whatever it is, I can handle it, kid." Roy said with confidence.

"I'm not worried about me."

"I've been hunting out this way while you were still in diapers. I can handle it."

"It will hunt you down and kill you, unless you get your stupid ass out of here!" Sam nearly shouted.

"Sam," Spencer warns him.

"What are you smokin' boy?"

"The thing is the closest thing to a perfect hunter I've ever seen."

"Sam," he tried again a little louder at the same time Roy says, "You just aren't going to give up on this are you?"

"Alright! Everyone just chill out." Dean said over the others.

"Look, if there's even the slightest possibility that Tommy is alive out there, I'm not leaving," Hailey said.

There was a long pause then Spencer said, "Fine, but at least let Sam take Ben back."

"What?" They both demanded looking at him.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Sam said stubbornly.

"And I'm not leaving Hailey."

"Ben," she tried to reason with him.

"No, I'm staying," he insisted.

"I have to agree with Spence on this one," Dean said. "You two should head back."

"Dean, you know that's not going to happen," Sam said.

Letting out a half growl, half moan and knowing he would regret it, Dean said," It's getting late. There's no way in Hell we could take it on in the dark, we'll have a hard enough time in the daylight," he looked around. "We need to settle in for the night and protect ourselves."

A/N: Hi everyone. Well, it was a bit longer just not quite as much action as I thought there was going to be. The last part of Wendigo will be posted tomorrow. Sorry if it seems like it's being dragged on forever… And Wow, it's been a week with daily updates, I'll try my best to keep that up. Thanks everyone for the reviews, reading it in general, favoring this, and adding it to your alerts!


	8. Wendigo part 5

"What the hell kind of symbols did you say those were?" Roy asked for what must have been the fifth time in the last half hour.

"Anasazi," Spencer answered again.

"And they are going to magically stop that beast dead in its tracks?"

"If that's how you want to look at it, then yes."

Roy stood at the edge of the clearing, watching as Spencer and Dean finished their dirt etchings that were supposedly going to protect them and Sam building a fire. Hailey sat with her arm wrapped around Ben's shoulder.

"If you say so," he scoffed before perching himself at the other end of the fallen log Ben and Hailey were using as a seat.

It hadn't taken long for the darkness to settle in.

Sam got the fire to hot blaze then went to sit on a second log a few feet away from the others. And when he was done, Dean joined him.

"You want to tell me what's going on in that freaky little head of yours?"

"Dean-"

"You're not fine…"

Having finished now too, Spencer settled down next to Hailey.

"You know, there's a good chance your brother is still alive out there," he said. "I know it's hard not to lose hope, but you can't."

There was a long pause before she spoke. "I was fourteen when my parents died. Ben was only eleven and Tommy was eighteen. We were able to stay at home with him but it was hard. Half the time he was more like a father than a brother," she said quietly.

"I know what you mean. I was a few years old when my mom died and after that our dad was always for a job and Dean had to take care of me and Sam." He glanced at Dean then added. "I think big brothers are like that."

"How can you guys stay so calm?"

"You'd be surprised at the things we've seen."

From where he sat, he could just barely hear what Dean was saying. _"I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things, the family business."_ How ironic.

"We've seen this at least once before and we've seen worse," he continued.

"What happened the last time?"

Spencer looked down. He couldn't make eye contact. "We found it, killed it, but not before it had fed off someone else." He looked back at her, eyes flashing to Ben and back. "I promise you this though, we _will_ find this thing and we _will _bring Tommy back."

Almost as if on cue to challenge what he had just said, there came a scream. "Help me!" it yelled from deep in the wood like it had earlier. It was only a matter of milliseconds for the three brothers to be at their feet ready to take actions if necessary.

"Alright, stay calm. It's just trying to draw us out," Dean said trying to keep the others calm and safe.

Roy cocked his gun, ready to use it. There was another scream for help then a ferocious growl when it didn't seem to be working. He raised and aimed the gun, not sure where he should be pointing it.

There was another growl, this time closer, then the sound of tree branches being moved aside as it circled around the cite. Hailey let out a shriek when she could feel the movement of air. Roy almost blindly turned and shot into the trees.

A cry of pain then more rustling. "I hit it," Roy shouted then took off past the symbols to see if he could find where it no doubted lay wounded.

"Roy! No," Sam yelled taking after him followed by his brothers. When it seemed like Hailey and Ben were going to try taking after them, Spencer yelled, "Stay here!" at them and they stopped in their tracks.

"Roy!" they each took a turn yelling his name.

From off in the distance, they can hear him shouting back, "I found it. It's in the trees!"

They moved in the direction they had heard him but couldn't see much. Sam kept the flashlight angled downward sweeping it across the wood's floor only stopping when he saw a glint off the black metal of a gun. Roy's gun.

Shaking his head, Dean said, "We should head back, he's gone."

They were out a bit further than Spencer had thought but they made it back into the safe circle without incident.

"Where's Roy?" Hailey asked looking from one face to the next. Sam shook his head.

One thing was for sure, no one was going to get sleep tonight.

*CM*SN*SUPERMINDS*SN*CM*

Sam had dad's journal open, "This," he said. "Is a Wendigo."

"A Cree Indian word that means 'evil that devours'," Spencer said. "Hundreds of years old. They used to be human once- an Indian, frontiersman, miner, or hunter."

Behind them, Dean was setting up the only weapon that would be useful. "How does a man become one?"

"The same way. Someone gets cut off from supplies or help during a harsh winter and he turns all Hannibal Lecter on his group," Dean answered.

"Like the Donner Party?" Ben asked.

"Exactly," Spencer agreed.

"All over the world there are cultures that believe that consuming human flesh will give you special abilities. Strength, speed, immortality."

"And after a while, if you eat enough, you become less than human- always hungry." Spencer finished.

"Then how can Tommy still be out there?"

Sam answered, "Wendigos know how to survive long winters with little to no food. If he is still alive, he's being kept somewhere safe and hidden. We'll have to track it back there."

"How do we stop it?"

Dean answered this time, "We have to torch it." He held up a Molotov cocktail. "Only thing that will work."

The next few hours were spent wandering the woods in hopes that they might get a chance to gank the thing. From tree to tree, there were bloody claw marks on the bark. The further they went, the more they saw.

Eventually, Sam said, "I feel like this is too easy."

Dean turned to him and gave him a small shove, "You're just saying something now?"

About to say something about needing to focus now, Spencer was interrupted by Hailey. "Roy?" she asked clearly confused moving near the heap of flesh and clothes she had just noticed near the base of a tree just in the distance. As she moved within a foot of him, she raised her hand to her mouth whispering, "Oh, god," and taking a few steps back.

Sam rushed to her side to guide her away, he looked behind him to see Spencer and Dean looking over the corpse.

Rejoining the group, Spencer informed them, "His neck was broken. That means he wouldn't have felt it and it would have happened quickly."

In the distance, a branch snapped, sounding like it had been stepped on. They all snapped their heads in the direction of the noise. Then the growls started up again like last night only sounding louder, closer.

"Run!" Dean yelled, ushering the others forward. "GO!"

Even with the others having a few seconds head start, Dean easily out ran Ben and Sam so that he was behind Spence and Hailey.

From behind him, Sam heard the sound of Ben tripping over something and he turned back to help him up and forward. The others had kept on going so now there was some distance between them.

The two stopped in their tracks for just a fraction of a second when they heard a blood curdling scream. "Hailey!" Ben yelled. But there was no response. Picking up the pace tenfold, they stopped again when they say a broken beer bottle laying on the ground. "Dean!" Sam tried. "Spencer!"

He heard a moan of pain. About ten feet away from the glass, Spencer was folded beneath a tree.

"Spencer," he rushed over to his older brother. "What happened? Are you okay?"

With some help, Spencer managed to sit up. "It took Dean and Hailey."

"Spencer, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, we need to go find them," he said trying to stand up, unable to without his brother there for support.

"You're bleeding," Ben pointed out. And he was, there were shallow cuts on his right side abdominals.

"I'm fine," he said with more force. "Let's go."

"Which way?" Sam asked.

"This way," he replied leading the way. They didn't make it far before he couldn't be sure which way it had taken them.

"M&M's?" Ben said questioningly.

Sam looked over and saw what he had picked up from the ground. Despite himself he smiled, knowing they had to have been Dean's because who else would have brought peanut M&M's into the woods like that. "Got to love a trail," he said.

The three followed the trail to one of the many mine entrances. Above it in the stone the words 'Keep out no admittance," was carved in big letters and closer to being eyelevel, there was a sign that read 'warning! Danger! Do not enter extremely toxic material.'

"This has got to be the place then," Sam said staring into the black depth and taking out the single flashlight they had. Behind him, Spencer was folded over, one hand on his knee, the other putting pressure on his wound. It was still bleeding and that worried him but he had higher priorities at the moment so he sucked it up and followed Ben into the mine.

They walked the tunnels looking for the now three missing persons. They could hear the echoes of the wendigo's growl throughout the passages. At one point, they had gotten louder and the creature was getting closer.

Sam shirked back into the wall, pulling Ben back with him and Spencer doing the same. From beside him, Spencer could feel Ben tensing up, panicking, about to scream. Fearing that he would, Spencer covered his mouth. He could feel Ben's heavy breathing against his hand.

There was a distinct musty scent produced as it walked by, not noticing the three men hiding in the shadows. When he was sure they were clear, he released Ben. Then they continued their search.

Moving through the tunnel had to have been one creepiest things that young Ben had done, he felt like ever shadow was jumping out at him and Sam shining the flashlight here and there didn't help.

It also didn't help when the floor boards started creaking. The next thing he knew, he was falling along with Sam and Spencer to the level below them. Surrounding them are piles of bones and a decaying arm. Ben Jumps to his feet completely freaking out now.

The other two stood up too.

"Hey, it's okay," Sam tried to calm him.

"Guys," Spencer said pointing to where Dean and Hailey were hanging by their wrists. They moved closer, the two hunters pulling out their pocket knives.

"Dean," Sam called trying to get him to come to while Ben and Spencer woke Hailey.

Finally, they were both conscious and being cut down. The two moaned and rubbed at their chafed wrists and fell in exhaustion to the ground.

"You okay?" Sam asked Dean.

"Yeah," he said pained.

"Hailey?"

"I'm fine."

"Where is it?" Dean asked.

"It was headed the other way," Spencer answered.

Ben helped his sister up and her eyes seemed to catch on something. "Tommy?"

He was still hanging from the ceiling, his head lulling on his chest. She moved closer, Ben's arm around her waist. Tears were streaming down her checks now. She stretched her arm out towards his face but before she touched it, his head jerked up, eyes dazed.

She turned to the brothers, "Cut him down." Spencer does and helps him so that he doesn't just drop. "We're going home now," she said to him.

From where Dean was on the ground, he was able to look through the backpacks that the Wendigo had taken and pulled out two flare guns.

"These should work," he said tossing one to Spencer whose smiling.

As they looked for the exit, Tommy was being supported by Sam and Ben, Hailey was just in front of them but constantly glancing at her older brother, Dean was leading the way, and Spence was bring up the rear.

They hadn't hear any growls in a while but they were starting up again.

"Guess who's hungry?" Dean joked.

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Hailey asked.

"I can think of one thing," he responded glancing at Sam than Spencer, knowing he wouldn't like it but knowing it would be the most effective thing to do. He starts walking down one of the tunnels. "Come and get me!" he was shouting.

His face a hard line, Spencer took the lead saying, "This way." They continue on down a passage until they hear more growling and stop.

"Sam," Spencer says glancing backwards. "Go, get them out of here."

"I'm not leaving you too," he protest.

"Now!"

He didn't like it at all but he got the group moving again at a quicker pace. Spencer stayed behind and crept along quietly. He could feel the presence before he could see it. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up when he finally caught a glimpse of it.

He aims then fires. It easily dodged out of the flares way making Spencer breath out the word 'shit' before turning on his heel and bolting in the direction the others were headed.

Coming up behind them, he yells, "Hurry, Go, go go!" And they do, they move faster than before. They run right into a dead end.

Sam presses the three Collins siblings up against the wall, spreading his arms wide while Spencer does the same in front of him. They are each flinching their eyes closed, knowing what's about to happen as it stalks closer.

Then, before them, it blazes into nothing but fire howling in extreme pain before it turns into ashes on the mine floor. Standing behind where it had been, Dean is beaming at the bunch.

"See," he said. "I had a plan."

*CM*SN*SUPERMINDS*SN*CM

Dean was sitting on the hood of the Impala taking the nights events in. As soon as the Wendigo was gone, he and Sam had went back to find their own thing in the cavern they had been in. While Spencer helped the others to find the exit. They had called the authorities as soon as they were in a serviceable area.

And now here they were. Sam was over by Ben telling the police officers the fake story about a grizzly attack, Spencer was near the ambulance, having his scratches cleaned and wrapped. One of the paramedics had tried to get him to wear an insulated blanket in fear that he might go into shock. He had immediately took it off. Tommy was safe in the ambulance stilling breathing heavily with an oxygen mask on and strapped into the stretcher.

That left Hailey and himself. She was walking over to him. "I can't thank you and your brothers enough. Because of you, I still have both my brothers."

"Just don't go camping for a while," he said smiling.

"Are you riding with your brother?" a paramedic asked walking over.

"Yeah," she tells him then turns back to Dean and says, "I hope you find your father, Dean."

She turned to find Ben waiting near the ambulance. And as she walks by, she says he thanks to Sam then Spencer. Sam walks over to lean against the hood with Dean.

"You know we'll find dad, right?" Dean asks him.

"I know," he replies.

The ambulance starts to pull away with the sirens wailing and the lights flashing. Spencer comes over to join them too. "I always hated camping," he mumbled.

A/N: well, so much for daily updates…. I'm so sorry about that. Friday I had school then work and yesterday, I had to work all day and longer than I thought. I hope that this chapter being at least twice as long will make up for part of it.

And just as a belated warning, the weekend is going to be the days where it will be harder for me to update.

Anyways thanks everyone for the reviews, staying with this, liking it and alerting it.


	9. Broken Mirror- Phantom Traveler part 1

The Winchesters never were ones for staying in one place for too long so when the ambulance had taken off, it was only minutes later that they were too. They were headed straight back to Quantico to get Spencer back within the five days he had taken off.

It was midday when Dean had pulled up to the FBI headquarters. "At least thing about it." Dean was saying, leaning over into the passenger seat.

"Yeah," Spencer tapped the roof of the car. "I'll let you know."

Spencer turned already pulling out his ID card to get into the building. Dean was trying to convince him to stay with them at least until they found dad. It was something he would never consider under any circumstance and yet somehow he found himself thinking about it.

Hunting demons was a simpler way to live. There was more shoot first before thinking, and if it was evil, you killed it. Black and white, no in between. Profiling however was the complete opposite. Everything was all different kinds of gray. These were humans that killed others, and could easily blend into society.

Right now, he wouldn't mind the easy route but he had worked too hard to throw away his job just like that. So he would, he would think about it.

The elevator ride was a quick and smooth one and when he reached his floor, he stepped out looking for his team. No one was in the bullpen so that left the conference room as the only other place they could be. Once he found that they weren't there ether, he went to find out where they were.

"Agent Reid?" came a voice from behind him.

"Yes?" he turned to see Anderson standing with a case file in his hands.

"Agent Hotchner said that the BAU team was headed to DC on a case and asks that you join them when you came back. These are the files," he handed them over.

"Alright, thank you." Spencer said taking the files from him and then taking out his phone. Maybe if they hadn't gotten too far, they could give him a lift.

By the time he was outside again, they were parked at the curb waiting.

"Just couldn't stay away from us," Dean joked.

"Whatever," Spencer snorted.

He was seated in the back looking over the case. Patricia Davenport was kidnapped for ransom.

'You will follow instructions carefully. You will do this to ensure the safety of your daughter. You will wait for the call. You will answer the call at 8 pm. You will write down the instructions and follow them to the letter.'

No mention of police involvement, no use of 'I', and he had Trish write it. He was defiantly distancing himself.

According the case, Trish had a twin sister, Cheryl. They both had self-defense training. So that would mean he was strong, most likely male. Trish had been out at a party and kidnapped during the night on their way home. The guy she was with was shot in the face.

For the remainder of the trip, he looked over the rest of the information. With AC/DC playing in the background, Sam and Dean let him work.

With about ten minutes left in the ride, he shut the file and sighed he hadn't gotten very far with what he had.

Looking back in the rearview mirror, Dean asked, "So have you thought about it?" though he didn't expect an answer.

"Are you serious?" Spencer asked.

"Not really, but have you?"

"It's been an hour, I haven't had the time to."

"When I left, I told myself I was never getting back into this. And yet, there I was. It felt good to be back there."

"Huh, I said the same thing," Sam said.

"Funny how life works out," Dean muttered.

"Before you called, we got a call from someone dad knew that needs some help up in Nazareth Pennsylvania. Me and Sammy are headed up there next." Spencer nodded.

They were pulling into the driveway of a big fancy house.

"I'll give you a call after I've had some time to think," Spencer said getting out of the car again. "Thanks for the lift."

"Yeah, no problem," Dean said it wasn't like they were going out of their way for the trip.

Before taking off, he revved the engine once and turned the music up.

Spencer walked up the front steps and was greeted by two police officers.

"I'm Doctor Spencer Reid, I'm with the Behavioral Analysis Unit." He took out and showed his credentials.

One of them nodded and let him by.

The first person on his team he saw was Elle Greenaway.

"Reid," she said seeing him too.

He gave her a one handed wave as he walked over, easily slipping into his shy façade.

"Where have you been?" she asked looking him over.

"I just had some things to deal with family wise," he said.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." He tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"Doctor Reid," Gideon had called him over. "What are the statistics on ransoms?"

"If you follow their instructions and give them the money, your daughter will be returned."

Just like that, he could blend in as if he had been there the whole time.

A/N: Wow, I'm sorry this is wicked short especially compared to last nights. I'm just at the point where I'm not quite sure where to go with this chapter. I'll try for a longer update tomorrow and hopefully I'll have my thoughts collected with it by then. Thanks for any reviews, alerts, favrites I love getting those e-mails. I'll see you all tomorrow then.


	10. Broken Mirror- Phantom Traveler part 2

"This button answers the call and this one makes everyone in the room silent. It'll flash red when it's on," Spencer was explaining to Mr. Davenport. "You'll be able to hear him but he won't hear us.

"We'll be able to run it through the field office, Evan. You're in good hands with Gideon and his team," Vincent Shyer, one of the detectives said.

"You think she might be a wackjob for thinking her sister is okay?" Elle was asking Morgan when he rounded the corner into the other room.

"I didn't say that," he defended.

"But you were defiantly thinking it," she prompted.

"There is a possibility that there is a physiological base," he came joined them. "Mirror twins are caused by monozygotic eggs splitting late; between nine to twelve days. Every last bit of their DNA is the same and there's been documented cases where they have shared sharpened physiological pain."

"And you believe it?" Morgan asked.

"Not necessarily, but it is possible," Spencer admitted. "I mean, despite the fact that you think I know everything, I don't."

"I've never said that. When have I ever said that?" Morgan asked in disbelief.

"Every day since I met you," he answered while Elle said, "Ten minutes ago."

"Whenever he beats you at cards," Hotch said coming up behind them. "We have a minute left before he calls."

Walking out of the room, Morgan asked, "Has anyone ever heard of sarcasm?"

Hotch, Elle, and Spencer all 'mh-hmmed' at the same time, sounding like one person.

*CM*SN*SUPERMINDS*SN*CM*

"Are you humming Metallica?" Sam asked from the seat next to him.

"It calms me," Dean answered.

"I get that you're nervous but you gotta stay focused." Dean nodded his reply.

After having dropped Spencer off back in DC, they had driven straight to Pennsylvania to talk with Jerry Panowski about the flight 2485 crash. He had gotten a copy of the cockpit recording and found that it wasn't normal. It had ended with weird hissing, moaning, and fuzz.

When Sam analyzed the recording, he discovered that the EVP said, 'No survivors.' After that, they went to find Max Jaffey, one of the several crash survivors.

Jaffey had retold the story of how on the flight he 'thought' he saw another passenger tear open the emergency hatch- but that wasn't possible, right?

From there they went to talk to George Phelps', the guy who supposedly opened the hatch, wife. After talking with her, they decided that he was just a normal dentist with ulcers- nothing supernatural about him. And that was when they settled for the only reasonable option left, demonic possession and it was going after the crash survivors.

So after calling and trying to get the surviving flight attendant, Amanda Walker, and failing to get her to stay off the 8:00 o'clock flight to Indianapolis, they learned that their only other option was to get tickets and try to find the demon on the plane.

That's how Dean found himself in the position of hyperventilating on flight 424. He absolutely hated flying. He had faced vampires, demons, skin walkers, and Wendigo, but nothing compared to how scared being up in the air.

"We have thirty-two minutes to find the demon or who's being possessed and preform a full-out exorcism."

"Sounds easy enough," Dean replied sarcastically.

"We'll take it step by step," Sam tried to comfort him. "First things first, who's being possessed?"

"Someone who's got a weakness, some kind of addiction, or emotional distress," Dean turned in his seat to look back down the aisle to see one of the flight attendants. "And seeing that it is Amanda's first day on the job since, she seems like a good candidate."

Sam nodded, "I'd be pretty messed up too. Excuse me," he asked the attendant that was walking by. "Are you Amanda?"

"No, that's her back there," she answered him.

"Oh, sorry. My mistake," he apologized and she continued on.

Dean turned to Sam. "I'll go talk to her- get a read on her mental state."

"What if she's already possessed?"

"Well," he lifted the duffel he brought aboard. "There's ways of testing that too," he took out the bottle of holy water.

Taking it from his brother's hand, he said, "I think we can be more subtle. If she is possessed, she'll react to the name of god."

"Oh, right," Dean mumbled unbuckling the seatbelt and standing.

"Hey," Sam called him back.

"What?"

"Say it in Latin."

"Yeah," he said like it was obvious.

"Hey?"

"What!?" he sounded annoyed now.

"In Latin, it's, uh, 'Cristo.'"

"I know dude, I'm not stupid." He left then, finally making it towards the back of the plane pausing to hit the headrest of a seat when the turbulence started up again. When it stopped, he continued.

Pulling back the curtains, he said, "Hi."

"Hi," she said back, "Can I help you with something?"

"Nah, I'm just not a fan of flying. Walking around helps."

"Yeah, it happens a lot."

"Well, it's gotta be easy for you, right? Being a stewardess and all?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised," she elongated the 'oh.'

"Oh, yeah?" he started. "You an uneasy flyer?"

"Yeah," she answered. "A bit."

"How is that? With your job and all?"

"It's a long story."

"Sorry, for asking," she nodded to say 'it's okay.' "So have you ever thought about a different job?"

"No. The way I see it, everyone is scared of something and I'm not going to let it get the best of me."

Dean nodded then said under his breath, "Cristo."

*CM*SN*SUPERMINDS*SN*CM*

At eight-oh-three, the phone rang out. All of the agents that surrounded the soundboard put on headphones to hear the conversation. And after giving Mr. Davenport a few last reminders, Gideon pressed the button to answer the call.

"This is Evan Davenport," he answered.

"Hello, Mr. Davenport," came the chilling voice of the unsub.

"Are you the man who has my daughter Patricia?"

"I have your daughter."

"Can I ask you-" he started to ask but was interrupted.

"You may ask me nothing. This is not up for negotiation. You will follow my instructions and my instructions only."

"Okay."

"But I will not give them to you."

"I don't understand."

"I will only talk to Cheryl."

The words hung in the otherwise silent air and all eyes turned to Gideon.

A/N: Sorry about the last two nights, I had school work to catch up on. Hope you like this chapter, let me know what you thought. Thanks again for the reviews, alerts, and favorites.


	11. Broken Mirror- Phantom Traveler part 3

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Amanda asked from on the other side of the stewardess cart.

"Cristo?" Dean asked looking up from underneath his eye lashes.

"I still-don't?" She was beyond confused.

"Alright, then. Never mind," he turned and left the small back room of the plane to find Sam. Behind him, Amanda was still not sure what had just happened and she mumbled, "Okay then."

As he sat down, Dean said, "So, it's not her."

"Well, that's just great," Sam responded with sarcasm. They had less than half an hour to get what needed to be done- done. "So it could be anyone."

Just then, the plane hit a spot of turbulence.

"That's can't be normal!" Dean said starting to freak out.

"You need to calm down," Sam said over his eldest brother.

"Dude, this plane is _going _to crash. Do not tell me to calm down."

"Dean, you're panicked and that make you wide open to demonic possessions. You need to calm down."

That seemed to get through to him as he took a slow deep breath in then out. After a few more, Sam asked, "Better?"

Dean nodded but still looked freaked out.

"While you were talking to Amanda, I found this exorcism in dad's journal that might work. The Ritual Romano," He pause to look at Dean who was still taking deep breaths. "It has two parts," he continued. "The first expels the demon from the body. The second sends it straight back to Hell."

"Okay," Dean was finally able to answer.

"But after it's taken out of the victim, it doesn't need a body anymore and can do tons of damage on its own."

"Awesome," Dean said again with his usual sarcastic tone. "Well first, we have to find it."

*CM*SN*SUPERMINDS*SN*CM*

"No," Gideon said simply pressing the mute button.

"Why not?" Cheryl asked. "I want to help."

"He shouldn't want to talk with her," Morgan imputed. "She doesn't have the same authority he does."

"I think she should talk to him. We can find out a lot more about him that way," Elle said.

"She's right, Gideon," Morgan agreed.

"No," he said again.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" The unsub asked.

"She's my sister," Cheryl said.

Gideon shook his head. Having her talk over the line was not an option if he could help it. "Elle."

"I'm waiting," the voice sounded again this time impatient.

Elle walked over from her spot by Cheryl to stand next to Mr. Davenport and Gideon.

"Okay," she nodded and waited to be taken off mute. "This is Cheryl," she answered.

The unsub sighed. "I'm not ignorant. I have Patricia with me and I know Cheryl's voice. This is not Cheryl. I want to talk to her, now. I will give you sixty seconds before I hang up and you never hear from me or Patricia again," he threatened.

Gideon muted it again and stood up snapping his finger at Cheryl. "Over here." Then he turned to Elle, "Prep her."

The blond sat down next to her father and faced Elle.

The voice spoke again, "Fifty seconds."

"He's arrogant. Let him feel like he's controlling you. Let him guide the conversation but keep it on your sister and use her name."

"Thirty-five seconds."

"Talk about her. Let him get to know her through you."

"Got it," she said.

"Stay on topic. Agree with him."

"Twenty-five seconds."

"Try to empathize with him. I know that it will be hard but you have to do it Let him know that he can still fix it, that he didn't mean to hurt her. Show him that he can be a kind person if he lets your sister go."

"Ten Seconds."

"And if you aren't sure what to say, I'll tell you."

"Three, two, one."

*CM*SN*SUPERMINDS*SN*CM*

Dean had taken to the aisles of the plane with his homemade EMF reader in hand, he scanned it across to the left to the right keeping the headphones in his ears, he concentrated on hearing the beeping that would go off if it picked up anything.

Sure the people were giving him strange looks when he pointed it towards them but hey, if they all made it out alive, those looks would be worth it.

Coming up behind him, Sam placed a hand on his shoulder making Dean jump a foot in the air. "Don't do that," he complained.

"Any luck?" he asked, ignoring his brother.

"No, nothing. How much time do we have left?"

Sam looked at his watch. "About fifteen minutes. Maybe you missed someone," he suggested.

"Maybe it's just not on the plane."

Sam looked somewhat shocked. "Do you really believe that?"

"No," he sighed at the same moment the EMF reader lit up and started beeping. Dean looked up while Sam followed his gaze.

The bathroom door was opening up and one of the two pilots was exiting it. He notice their looking at him and he offered a smile.

"Cristo," Dean whispered after he had turned his back to them. He turned back to look at them when the words hit his ears. His eyes were black. There was no whites' left- they were just endless black pits. They had their demon.

He held their gaze for only a few seconds then the demon had recovered and entered the cockpit, closing the door behind him.

*CM*SN*SUPERNATURAL*SN*CM*

"This is Cheryl," she said urgently.

"Hello, Cheryl," he said politely. "How are you?"

Already, she didn't know how to answer him. She looked at Elle who was trying to give her a reassuring smile.

"I'd be better if it knew that my sister-" she gulped, "If Trish was okay."

"It sounds to me that you, Cheryl, have a lot of empathy. You care about people."

"Yes. And it seems like you understand."

"You mean to say that I empathize?"

"Yes."

"I do. I empathize with you Cheryl. I know that you want to be with your sister."

"Yes, I want her back."

"Tell me about yourself, Cheryl. What is your favorite color?"

Elle leaned over and muted their side again. "Don't answer that," she said. "Stay on Trish." She unmuted it.

"If I tell you, can I talk to my sister?" she asked getting a nod of approval from Elle.

"Maybe," he chuckled darkly. "Maybe not."

She licked her lips. "I like blue."

"How," he paused to think of the right word. "Common. And what about chocolate? Do you like Chocolate, Cheryl?"

Her eyes widen like she couldn't believe what she was being asked. Her hesitation seemed to annoy him as he repeated himself louder.

"Yes." She finally answered.

"As do I." he responded more calmly.

"Please," she begged. "Let me talk to my sister."

For a moment, there was no noise from either side of the line. "Please, just let me hear her voice, let me know she's alright."

There came the noise of a door being opened. Then, "Cher?"

"Trish?" Cheryl asked in relief.

"Cheryl, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. I'm here. Are you okay?"

"Cher, I can't-" she sounded out of it. "I can't-"

"Trish? Where are you? What do you see?"

"I… see the… the moon."

The door creaked open again. "Trish!" Cheryl shouted.

"5000 dollar is what I'm owed," the unsub was back.

"Please, let me talk to her."

"You will wait by the phone," he continued on like she didn't say a thing. "I will call back in five minutes with more instructions." The line when dead.

A/N: That's it for tonight. I have an early shift at work tomorrow so I should have time to work on an update so I'll see you all tomorrow then. Until then… Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. (Holy shnikies respectively 19, 12, 37. Thank you all so much for your support!)


	12. Broken Mirror- Phantom Traveler part 4

*****Quick but important note. Please read to avoid later confusion. With Spencer will be Bold. With Sam and Dean will be normal.*****

As soon as the line went dead, Cheryl was out of her seat, tears streaming down her face as she rushed out of the room followed by her father.

Gideon looked at Spencer, who had the job of typing up notes throughout the conversation and asked, "Could you trace it?"

He shook his head. "He was probably using a disposable phone and those are impossible to track down. Not even Garcia could get a location."

"She said she could see the moon," Elle offered.

"But she also sounded sedated," Gideon stated.

"That could mean that he isn't strong and has to keep her drugged in order to keep her quiet," Morgan said.

Elle stood and left the room, deciding it would be best if someone tried to help calm Cheryl down.

Gideon turned to Hotch, "Do we have everything on Davenport's staff?"

"Yes, but we should relook at current and past household aids backgrounds."

"Guys," Morgan said getting the room's attention. "She wasn't blindfolded."

Sighing, Gideon responded, "I know. That mean as soon as he gets the money…" he trailed off not saying what everyone else was thinking too.

"He said 'owed' like it was scripted," Spencer's voice had taken a fasted tone as their time before the next call ticked by.

"But not the whole time," Morgan imputed. "He sounded almost relaxed when he was talking with Cheryl; like he knew her."

"How much time do we have let?" Hotch asked.

"Two minutes and seventeen seconds," Spencer answered without thinking.

Gideon turned to see Mr. Davenport reentering the room a pained expression on his face. "How fast can you get the money?"

"I have enough here locked in a safe," he answered. Gideon nodded.

Just then, Elle came back into the room, guiding Cheryl with her arm around her in support.

"Are you sure?" Elle asked.

She sniffed and nodded, "Yeah." She swiped at her redden eyes.

"We have twenty-six seconds left," Spencer informed them.

The remaining standing agents and family members sat around the high tech sound board.

Cheryl had just cleared her throat when the phone rang. She nodded and Elle pushed the button to answer the call.

Before she could say anything, the unsub started, "Everything will be done by Cheryl. Cheryl will gather the money packets. Only she will touch the money. She will be the one to make the drop. If she is wired or if you use a look alike, Patricia dies. Cheryl is to get in her car with no one with her. No one is to follow her, no air surveillance, no car surveillance of any kind is allowed. I will give her directions over the phone while she drives. She is to leave at eight thirty precisely or Trish dies. She will follow all instructions to the very last detail." He hung up.

Hotch was the first to speak, "She is not going by herself."

"But, you heard what-" Mr. Davenport tried to protest.

"One car with tinted windows," Hotch explained.

He looked into each pair of eyes around the room in turn before sighing and saying, "If he sees one of you, and Trish dies. If my daughter dies…" he trailed off.

*CM*SN*SUPERMINDS*SN*CM*

"She will never believe us," Sam said as they headed to the back of the plane.

"We gotta try," Dean responded. He pulled back the blue curtains.

"Oh, hi," Amanda said sweetly. "I hope it's not too bumpy for you."

"Actually, we kind of need to talk to you about that." Dean paused to glance at Sam.

"Okay, what can I help you with?"

"We don't have time for the whole long 'the truth is out there' speech right now but…"

"Look, we know you were on flight 2485," Sam cut him off.

The smile on her face fell. "Who are you guys?"

Sam continued, "We've talked to some of the other survivors and we know what brought the plane down. It wasn't anything mechanical."

"And we need your help to stop it from happening again now."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I'm very busy." Amanda tried to get past the brothers and leave the small place that was making her feel claustrophobic all of a sudden.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, just wait a second," Dean stretched his am out to stop her.

"I have to get back to work," she tried.

"We're not going to hurt you, just listen. Chuck Lambert, the pilot from 2485, he's dead."

"What? Wait, Chuck's dead?"

"He died in a plane crash. The second in two months. Tell me that's not weird."

"Look," Sam said. "There was something wrong with that flight. Maybe you could feel that or maybe you couldn't but that same thing is going to happen here, now, unless we stop it."

She thought back. "On 2485, there was this man whose eyes were completely black. I thought it was just the lights or something."

"That's exactly what we're talking about."

"I don't get what you're asking me to do."

"We just need you to get the copilot back here so we can talk to him."

"What does he have to do with anything?"

"We don't have time to explain. We just need to talk to him."

"How am I supposed to-"

"Do whatever it takes," Sam said getting impatient.

"I could lose my job," she said.

"Or you could lose a lot more if you don't help us. Plus you said it yourself, you never cared much for flying," he added as if that made all the difference.

She took a moment to weigh her options swallowing, she relented, "Okay."

*CM*SN*SUPERMINDS*SN*CM*

"**There's a GPS in her car so we can track her," Spencer told Morgan over the phone.**

"**Alright, well the first thing he's going to have her do is switch cars. Where is she headed?"**

"**Let's see." Spencer typed on the computer in front of him. "I have an address for a rental car lot."**

Sam and Dean watched for a moment as Amanda walked to the cockpit and knocked on the door. She glanced back at them while she waited. The door opened and the copilot came into view. They saw her gesture towards the back. He closed the door tight and the two workers started the short walk.

They two in the back were getting things ready for what they were about to do. Dad's journal, holy water, the basic essentials.

"Now, what's the problem?" the copilot was asking when he opened the curtain.

**Morgan had already pulled into the lot and was waiting with Hotch for Cheryl to show up for the drop.**

"**Want to know what I think?" he asked. Without waiting for an answer, he continued on, "One of these cars has a set of keys along with a disposable phone."**

"**Switch cars and phones," Hotch continued his train of thought.**

"**Mm-hum." He sighed. "He's probably going to have her drive around for over an hour just to be sure she wasn't followed."**

"**And then the ransom drop."**

**He sighed again.**

"**What?" Hotch asked.**

"**There's just something not right with this."**

Dean had extended his fisted hand right into the guy's jaw causing him to fall to the ground. He startled him so he couldn't move then put duct tape over his mouth.

"I thought you said you were just going to talk to him," Amanda squealed.

"We _are,"_ Dean said back with a grunt. At the same time, Sam was squirting part of the contents of the holy water bottle on the demon's chest. It withered in pain and trashed around violently.

Amanda started to freak out and mumble incoherently. Over her, Sam said, "We need you to keep an eye out, make sure no one comes back here."

She was finally able to get an 'okay out.'

"Hurry up, Sam. I don't know how much longer I can hold him."

"**What if he had eyes or ears on us?"**

"**The local PD did a bug sweep," Hotch brushed it off.**

"**You heard that ransom call," Morgan just couldn't shake the feeling. "It was way too simple."**

"**What would you have done differently?"**

**He didn't need to think about it, "No police or media involvement. No consecutive serial numbers. No marked or new bills. No tracking devices or dies," he listed.**

"**Why didn't he say any of that?" **

**They watched Cheryl with a phone in one hand and the money in the other exit the car.**

**Realization hit like a tidal wave. "Hotch, this was never about the money."**

Sam sprayed more of the water before speaking in Latin, "_Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino-"_

The demon was able to struggle free, knocking the water and journal out of Sam's hands and both hunters to the floor. Dean managed to get him pinned to the floor again and Sam continued where he left off.

Somehow, it managed to knock Dean over again and get the tape off his mouth. "I know what happened to your girlfriend!" it yelled. "She must have died screaming, still burning!"

Dean recovered from the fall and hit it in the jaw, "Sam," he yelled to get him moving again.

He shakes his head hard before he starts reading again. Finishing the last of it, he set the journal down to help Dean keep him down. His feet moved around in sporadic movements as his upper half continued to struggle.

It took a moment, but finally, its mouth opened wide and a black smoke poured out then up into the vent. With the copilot no longer the danger, they paid him no attention.

"Where is it?" Sam asked.

"It's in the plane. We have to hurry up and finish it." As soon as the words were out, the plane dipped in to a near nose dive.

Looking to the floor, Dean asked, "Where's dad's journal?"

A/N: Dun dun dun! How about that? Review if you want, I'll see you all tomorrow. And thanks again to every single one of you!


	13. Broken Mirror- Phantom Traveler part 5

After giving Morgan the address for the rental car lot, he finally got the chance to slow down and just think- and there was a lot that he needed to think about. There was the case, his brothers' proposal, along with other mundane things- those being the biggest two.

His main priority at the moment was the case, something just didn't seem right. He had no clue what it was that was off but there was something. And then there was the worry he felt towards the whole situation. Sure, Cheryl had had self-defense training but then so had Trish.

There was always the possibility that she wasn't actually going to the lot too but at least he could still track the GPS in her car and give them a head up if there was a change. He had comfort in that but unfortunately, there wasn't much else he could do now but wait and hope for the best.

The other small voice in his head kept nagging him to think about Dean, Sam and dad and nothing else. He had spent the better half of his still short life trying to get away from hunting and breaking free from his father. But now he sat there thinking about getting back into it. There was no way he could just give up on having a normal life like that. It was ridiculous. Leave the BAU?

He had worked hard to get here. Four years of college and two years' experience under his belt and that was something he just couldn't walk away from. But at the same time, they were family and you can't just leave them forever- they will always find their way back somehow.

Yet, somehow, his mind kept bringing the older memories and unused knowledge back up time after time. Never had he thought he would see his family again this way for this reason. He always figured that it would have been because they were arrested for something stupid and he'd have to bail him out.

He wasn't going to go back to hunting monsters like he used to, he was hunting a different kind now. He couldn't. He had told himself that night on the bus on the way to Cal. Tech. that he wouldn't, no matter what happened, no matter how much time had passed.

And even if he did, he couldn't go back to hunting with his family, not after how he had left. But it was something almost comforting the last five days though. It was something he knew and knew well having grown up to it. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he did go back. He could always try to patch things up with dad and if that didn't work, he could always find Bobby and take care of some jobs with him.

He was getting nowhere with that. Apart of him wanted to go back but the other part was saying no. It almost scared him to think that the first voice might win.

He jumped a little when Gideon sat down in the seat next to him. "You're biting your nails," he commented.

"Hum?" Spencer replied stupidly not realizing that he had indeed been biting on his nails. Pulling his hand down he said, "I haven't done that is six years." That was something he had grown into when he was younger. Whenever he was deep in thought to in some kind of stress, his nails found their way to his teeth.

"What's on your mind?"

He sighed, "It's nothing really. I just have a big decision to make and for once, I don't know what the right answer is."

"You're smart, Spencer, whatever you do decide will be the right thing to do."

"I hope so," he sounded unsure.

"Does this decision have to do anything with the time you took off?" Gideon asked.

Spencer opened his mouth to answer when the front door opened and in came Hotch, Morgan, and Cheryl.

"She's all right," Morgan said to Mr. Davenport who stood at the sound of the opening door.

"Hey," Elle greeted them as they walked by her.

Within a minute of being back, the phone was ringing. Morgan was the one who answered this time.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it? Running around, getting out pulses racing. Are you there, Cheryl?" He was breathing heavily. Morgan held up a hand warning her against saying anything. "Are you there? Tell me you didn't feel it, the tingle run up your spine. Huh? Those FBI agents though, figuring it out and ruining my plans. If they hadn't, I would have had both of you. The complete set."

"Why are you doing this" she asked against Morgan's advice.

"You asked me to, Cheryl. With your looks, those little gestures, the way you talk."

Spencer waved his hands, they needed to mute it and give her a verbal warning.

"Do not answer him," Morgan said.

"You asked for this, Cheryl," he continued on.

She had had enough, he hand jutted out to unmute their side. "What do you want!?" she yelled at him.

"What do I want?" he sounded outraged. "You!" he answered himself. "Maybe not today or tomorrow, but I promise you, we _will _be together." The line went dead.

*CM*SN*SUPERMINDS*SN*CM*

Almost immediately after the words were out of his mouth, the plane dipped, they felt like they were speeding up and moving downward at an angle.

Sam threw back the curtains to see if the journal had slid out from the room. And indeed it had. It lay a few feet away from where he stood.

As he made a dive for it, the leather bound book moved further down the aisle and out of his reach, into the foot space of other passengers. He crawled on his hands and knees to get his hands on it.

When he did, he opened it and had to flip through the pages to find the right on he needed.

All around him, people were screaming and holding on to anything they could. Above everyone else though, Sam could hear the distinct panicked scream of Dean's. They were going even faster, papers were flying around the cabin. Outside, the crack of thunder couldn't be heard over the passengers.

When he found the right page, he yelled over everyone else, the last bit of the exorcism to finish the demon off for good. He finished just as the plane was hit by a bolt of lightning. They seemed to turn and tilt upwards in the right direction then level out above the storm.

It was over. Slowly, Sam stood on shaky legs turning to make sure Dean was okay. On his way back, he caught sight of Amanda sitting in a seat taking huge breaths of air- she would be okay. The blue curtains were still open from before. If it wasn't for the look of pure horror in his eyes, the way Dean had bolted himself against the back wall would have been hilarious.

His hair was standing on end from the force it felt before making it look spikey. His mouth was still agape like he would still be screaming if he could and his eyes were the size of dinner plates. Dean had his knees bent and his arms out wide to hold the two walls.

He would be okay too. They all would.

A/N: There's one case finished for the most part, loose ends will be tied next and the Davenport case should be closed too. And we should find out Spencer's decision soon also. But there you have it for tonight. Thanks everyone who continues to read/review/alert/favorite this I love to hear what you think and get those emails!


	14. Broken Mirror- Phantom Traveler part 6

When it was over, they turned the plane around not wanting to take chances with it possibly having problems like the first plane had. Once the doors had finally opened and they were allowing people off, Dean bolted for it- pushing people out of the way- wanting to be the first to get off the metal deathtrap. Sam however, was more civilized about it. He managed to wait his turn and keep a calm demeanor.

He had found Dean sitting in one of the airport seats, still slightly freaked about the whole thing.

"You okay?" he asked sitting down next to him.

"I hate flying," Dean commented. "From now on, we strictly stay on the ground."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle at him.

Everyone on the flight to Indianapolis had been told to stick around until the FBI showed up to get a report about what happened. The brothers had already made sure that Amanda would help cover for them and that the copilot didn't remember a thing that happened.

They were to stick to the script that they must have hit really bad turbulence or something and that the storm may have effected how the plane flew.

In total, they had to wait there for about two hours and so by that time, there wasn't much else they could do. It had been a long day into the night so the best thing to do was find a motel and spend the night there before finding Jerry in the morning and delivering the good news.

*CM*SN*SUPERMINDS*SN*CM*

Gideon and Spencer were the only two left in the room with the Davenports and Gideon was saying, "Cheryl cannot talk to him anymore."

"What? Why not?" she asked confused.

"It'd only feeding his delusion," Spencer stated. "Was Trish involved in a serious relationship with anyone prior to her abduction?"

Mr. Davenport was the one to answer, "The man that was killed. They were together for two years."

"Trish didn't want me to tell you," Cheryl added looking at her father. "They were getting engaged."

He kept his expression blank at the news but it was still clear that the information upsetting him when he looked away.

"That was probably his stressor," Gideon said more to Spencer than the others.

"What does that mean?" Davenport asked. "What are we dealing with?"

"De Clerambault's syndrome, or rather erotomania," Spencer explained. "It's the belief that someone, usually of a higher status, is in love with them. They think that the objects of their affection are subtly proving their love back by gestures, glances, anything really."

"He said, 'you asked me with your glances,'" Gideon supported.

"The unsub truly believes that Cheryl and Trish are in love with him. They don't actually verbalize this but tell him with their glances. He's completely obsessed with them."

"What does this mean?"

"It means that we have the most dedicated criminal on our hands," Gideon said.

The other profilers had been waiting outside the doorway, listening in but not wanting to overwhelm the family with too many people being in the room.

So as soon as Gideon had spoken the words they had all considered, Hotch was giving directions, "Morgan, take the lead, obsessional crimes are your specialty."

"Alright, well, I think we should check every staff member against the profile of a stalker," he started.

"But aren't their behaviors pretty diverse?" Elle questioned him.

"There's overlap," he answered. "Narcissistic, inflated ego, bad relationships."

"What do we know so far?" Hotch asked the two others in the room.

"White male, bizarre speech patterns."

"Not _you're _but _you are,_" Elle gave an example.

"He wants to sound smarter than he really is. Whatever his position is, he worked for it."

"We also have at least acknowledge the possibility that by this point, Trish may already be dead," Hotch said being the negative Nancy of the group. They all hated to even think that.

"So far, he's called all the shots," Morgan pointed out after a few seconds had gone by in silence. I think we should try to make him sweat."

"There's only one way to do that," Hotch said.

They didn't want the family alone at the moment so Morgan and Elle had switched positions so that Gideon and Spence were in on the plan.

It was later when the phone was ringing again that they set the plan into action. They let it keep ringing. When Davenport tried to reach out and answer it, he was stopped.

There was a longer pause in the ringing then it started again, Gideon answered it for all of two seconds before hanging up on the caller.

"What are you doing?" Davenport asked. He called again.

Gideon let it ring to the point where it was about to end the call then he answered, "Hello?"

"Tell me there was a technical problem with the line. If you just hung up on me-"he was cut off by Gideon hanging up yet again.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mr. Davenport asked, feeling like the senior agent may have just lost it.

When it began to ring again, it was clear that both Davenports were getting irritated with the agents' actions and they began to argue with what they were doing.

"Someone needs to answer it," Cheryl yelled reaching for the button but was stopped by several hands.

When her father tried to answer it, Gideon yelled, "Don't touch it!"

Then was supported by Morgan saying, "He knows what he's doing."

He let it ring a few more time then he answered, "Davenport residence."

"You do understand that I will kill her, don't you?" The voice asked menacingly. He hung up again. The Davenports couldn't believe what they were witnessing.

The unsub called back yet again. Gideon smiled at that while Trish's father began yelling about how he was killing her.

"Keep him quiet," Gideon said. "Get a hold of yourself." He sank to his knees sobbing while Cheryl turned into Elle and sobbed there.

Gideon turned his attention back to the task at hand. He pushed the button to answer the call.

"You killed her, she's dead!" the voice yelled. "You hang up one me again and I will rip her open!"

Ignoring him, the call was ended for the umpteenth time.

The time between the next call was a little longer. "You killed her," Davenport accused him.

"No, sir," Gideon tried to assure him.

"Oh, yeah?" he questioned him. "Then what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm saving her," he answered at the same time the call started up again.

"Put Cheryl on the phone," the voice requested.

"No, you're done talking to her," Gideon informed him.

"Listen to that tone of authority," he scoffed. "Just like in your published work, Agent Gideon. It's interesting to hear the same arrogance in your voice that you can on the page. You are a bit big headed aren't you, Jason."

"That's an interesting conclusion. You sound smart, certainly educated, but we all know that's not true," Gideon said.

"I know all about your team, Jason. The ambitious agent Hotchner? Do you want to be the director of the FBI someday and would you step on others to get there? I think you would. PTSD is a good excuse. Even your pregnant wife can't get you to leave your job. Then there's Doctor Reid, hardly cut out for the BAU if you ask me, don't you think… maybe he can make a living by counting cards in Vegas. But then there's a lot you don't know about him. And the lovely Elle, trying to make it with the big dogs but she's no threat to anyone let along me. And big bad Derek Morgan, who wants to be taken seriously but is too much of a pumped up side of beef.

"I know who you are, how you think and I know what to do next. Do you?" This time he hung up of his own free will.

"What was that?" Davenport.

"You have to trust me. I have learned more about him in the last five minutes than in the last twenty-four hours."

"Why is he focused on you right now?"

"Because we interfered with his connection with the girls," Morgan answered.

"He knows all about you."

"Apparently," Hotch said.

"He profiled us, Mr. Davenport," Gideon said.

"Why would he do that?"

"To show us how smart he is." Elle answered.

"Often times the unsub is the best profiler. They are able to walk into an arcade full of kids and figure out which one will be the easiest to leave with," Spencer added.

"But he made a mistake and gave us something."

"Which is?" Davenport asked.

"He told us how to find him," Gideon smiled.

A/N: I lied, the case will be wrapped up tomorrow instead along with Sam and Dean's side of the story. On another topic, I was thinking, since I don't plan on writing about every single episode, please let me know if there are any that you want to read about so I can plan ahead. I do have plans for some episode already but there are still some spot I'm not sure on. So let me know and I will try my best.

And thanks again to everyone for the reviews, favorites, alerts, and just plain reading it in general.


	15. Broken Mirror- Phantom Traveler part 7

After a minute went by, Mr. Davenport had gone bonkers, feeling like nothing was being done to find his daughter. It had gotten to the point that Agent Shyer had to escort him out of the room with Cheryl following them.

This left Gideon, Hotch, Elle, Morgan, and Spencer alone to talk and come up with a plan.

"To know that much about us, he has to be one of us," Morgan said along with a frustrated sigh.

"I'm having Garcia go through a list of New Haven officers," Hotch informed them. "This unsub knows the family, this house…"

"There's 722 agents in New Haven and another 68 in Satellite offices," Spencer told them, sounding tired.

"Cheryl can't stay here while the list is being narrowed down," Elle said thinking about the blonde. "If he's here, he can get weapons easily and he defiantly has a strategy."

Morgan looked around the group then asked, "Who can we trust?"

"No one," Hotch answered simply. "We need to get Cheryl to a safe house."

"And limit who she comes in contact with," Morgan added.

It was within a few minutes that Morgan was bringing Cheryl to one of the two black government issued SUVs. They, along with Elle and Agent Shyer and a few other agents, were going to a safe house to settle Cheryl in for just how long they weren't sure.

Shyer and his men had set out to secure the perimeter. At the same time, Cheryl had gone into the small single bedroom, Morgan had go into the kitchen to splash some cold water on his face to deal with the rest of the night and Elle had wandered into a room to call Spencer.

"They were doing a bug sweep right when we arrived," she telling him. "Reid, do you know what a non-local interaction is?"

"Of course," he answered. "What are you getting at?"

"How can he be holding Trish but know exactly what we've been saying?"

"You're right. It's like he knows what's going on here the moment it happens."

She thought for a moment before deciding to say, "There has to be a listening device."

"But they did a sweep."

"And then they brought in their own equipment."

Spencer looked behind him at the sound boards. "I got to go," Spencer said then hung up standing from where he was seated to find Gideon. "I think I know how he's been able to figure us out."

Gideon was standing in a matter of seconds. "Do you have a knife or some kind of wedge?" Spencer asked Mr. Davenport.

He thought for a second before getting to his feet, crossing the room and rummaging through a drawer before producing a red pocket knife.

He handed it to Spencer who immediately started to disassemble parts of the soundboard. Eventually, he located a hollowed area under a layer of foam where there was hidden a listening device. Grabbing it, Gideon headed over to Davenport. "Earlier, Agent Shyer called you by your first name," he pointed out. "Do you know him?"

"He works in the New York field office, I knew his father," he sounded confused where this was going.

"Has he ever been here before?"

"A few times, yeah."

Gideon laid the device on the table answering Davenport's unasked questions. Gideon turned to face Spence. "Call Morgan and tell him Shyer is our guy." He then went to get the rest of the team.

He nodded once before pulling out his phone. It rang five times. "Yo, its Derek Morgan here, Sorry I can't come to the phone right now. Leave your name and number and I'll get back to you."

"Morgan, its Shyer," Spencer hung up then dialed a different number.

"Hello?" Elle answered.

"Where's Shyer?"

"He-," she stared.

Spencer cut her off by saying, "He's our guy." Without a word, they had both hung up.

By then Hotch, Gideon, and a few of the other officers were ready to travel to the safe house to get Shyer.

With ambulances behind them and lights flashing with sirens blaring, they were able to reach the house within ten minutes. Outside, Elle was standing with a handcuffed Shyer just in front of her and Cheryl somewhat shell-shocked on her right.

She had been rattling off his rights when the others approached them. Hotch was taking over for her and she told a paramedic that Morgan had been hit with a Taser and was currently unconscious in the kitchen. Elle turned to another to inform him that Trish was just a few houses down from where they were now. It had all made sense now- when Shyer had suggested this address- so that he would have easy access to both girls.

Gideon had lead the way to said house finding Trish laying on the floor of one of the bed rooms her eyes glazed over and moving from side to side her chest rising and falling with each breath. She was alive.

"In here!" he yelled for the medics. Two men entered the room to care for her and transfer her to the ambulance. They moved with quick deliberate movements. The men started rolling her out after just a few minutes. Spencer was walking out of the garage with Gideon, both watching as she was loaded into the ambulance.

Cheryl and her father must have followed behind the line of police cars because they were waiting outside by the time Trish was being moved. They followed her into the back to ride along with her to the hospital.

Before the back was closed, Mr. Davenport looked directly at Gideon, "Thank you," he said. Gideon returned it with a nod. The whole while Cheryl was whispering comforting words to her sister.

"Hey, how did Elle get Shyer to tell her Trish's location?" Spencer asked Gideon.

"She probably came up with something creative."

"How do you think-," he started asking.

"Sometimes," Gideon gave him a small smile. "You don't need to ask questions. Just… enjoy the moment."

*CM*SN*SUPERMINDS*SN*CM*

The day had turned into a long one- that was for damned sure.

The team had made it back to the bureau before the night was over. Morgan and Elle had decided to stay and finish the report before going home.

The others however were ready to get some sleep and headed straight home.

The drive back to Quantico had given Spencer a chance to think some more about what his brothers were asking. It had been enough time that he made his decision.

So it was after he had gotten in bed for the night that he pulled out his phone to dial a number he knew by heart but hadn't called in years.

There were five rings.

"We need to talk," Spencer said into the phone.

A/N: Please don't be mad. I waited until the last minute to do a project and then work got in the way. I'm so sorry and then to end with a cliffhanger about Reid's choice. AHHH. I should be able to update tomorrow and I'll finally finish Phantom Traveler and Broken Mirror and get to the topic of Reid hunting again.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, favored, and read this. It means the world. So let me know what you thought of this chapter. And remember if there are any episodes you want to see (for any season or fandom) let me know.


	16. Big Decision

The moment they woke up, Sam and Dean headed straight to the plane's hanger to talk to Jerry Panowski and let him know that everything was going to be alright.

Jerry was already outside when the two Winchesters had pulled up. They got out to lean against the passenger's side of the Impala as they waited for him to come over.

Dean nodded to him when he was close enough that he could be heard. "You shouldn't have a problem with the planes anymore," he said.

"Listen," Jerry started to say. "No one knows what you guys did but you saved a lot of lives." He stuck his hand out to Sam first then Dean. "Your Daddy would be proud."

"We'll see you around, Jerry," Sam said.

"Hey, Jerry," Dean called him back at the same time that he was walking back to the driver side.

"Yeah?"

"I meant to ask, how did you get my number? I never gave it to you after that poltergeist."

"Your dad gave it to me."

"When?"

"Ah, maybe a week or so before I called you."

"What?" Sam asked at the same time that Dean asked, "You talked to him?"

"Well, I didn't actually talk to him but his voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again, guys," Jerry said before turning to get back to work.

The pair got into the car and drove a little ways down the road before pulling over.

Dean smashed his hands on the steering wheel out of frustration while growling out the words, "Damn it."

"This doesn't make any sense," Sam said. "I've tried calling him like fifty times, it's out of service."

Dean pulled his phone from his pocket. He made a mental note that Spencer had called and left a message but calling dad was pressing more on his mind at the moment.

The number lowed easily from his mind as he pressed each button. It rang which was a good sign. Dean placed the ringing phone between his and his brother's head. After five, the voice of his father boomed, "This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 785-555-0179. He can help."

Sam was fuming in the seat next to him, his arms crossed and the inside of his cheek between his teeth- in no mood to talk about it.

Dean was irritated, that was for sure. He pulled back onto the road and sped off, tires squealing.

*CM*SN*SUPERMINDS*SN*CM*

Morning came too soon for Spencer [Reid] Winchester.

It was back to his normal routine. Get up, roll out of bed, make coffee, shower, get dressed, drink the coffee, fill the cup up again, and leave for work.

The BAU was quiet as usual when he got there a few minutes early. He hadn't gotten a call back from either Dean or Sam which didn't surprise him as he was always the earlier riser of the family whereas the other three preferred to sleep in as long as they possible could. Don't get him wrong, he enjoyed that too but it just never really happened.

Today was no different.

He had just gotten set up with the computer started and a file open and at the ready when other agents started to show up too.

"Hey, Pretty Boy," Morgan greeted him when he arrived.

Spencer gave him a wave then yawned.

"Long night?"

"Long week."

"Yeah, I can imagine," Morgan said as he hit the button to start up his own computer. "Hey, what ever happened with your friends?"

"Don't ask," he moaned.

"Enough said," he put his hands up in a sign of surrender.

Gideon was the next to arrive, he went into his office without so much as a word- clearly something on his mind. Elle, JJ, and Garcia had entered together.

By then, Morgan had on a pair of bulky headphones that would drown out the office noises and allow him to concentrate on his work. Garcia had gone to her layer and Elle was at her desk with JJ leaning on it continuing the conversation they were having when they had first came in.

All that had given Spencer the opportunity to get what would turn out to be the majority of his paper work done. He got up to stretch his legs and get more coffee.

*CM*SN*SUPERNATURAL*SN*CM*

They had been on the road for at least an hour now and nothing had been said between the two.

Sam was still moping in the passenger seat while Dean had calmed down some.

"Spencer called," he said to make conversation.

"And?" Sam asked curtly.

"He didn't say much. He wants to talk."

"So what? Do you think he made his decision?" Dean didn't say anything.

They relapsed into silence.

"There's something else on your mind," Dean observed. Sam stayed quiet. "What's up, Sammy?"

"Stop calling me that- I'm not a chubby little kid."

"Sorry, Bro, ain't goanna happen. Now what's up?"

Sam didn't reply at first and Dean was about to ask him again when he spoke. "That thing back there knew about Jess."

"That's what this is about?" Dean glanced at his littlest brother. "Sam, these things can read your mind and get in your head. It was just trying to get you to mess up. And you know what? They lie. That's all it was."

There was a pause then Sam said, "Okay." He looked out the window. "Where are we headed?"

"Virginia first to talk with Spence then there was a case in Ohio that needs taking care of."

*CM*SN*SUPERNATURAL*SN*CM*

When Spencer had returned from his lunch, he found that Gideon had come out of his office as had Garcia. She, along with JJ and Elle, had big smiles on their faces while Morgan and Gideon had smiles too, though not quite as huge as the girls'.

"What?" he asked coming up to them. "What happened?"

"Hotch is officially a daddy!" Garcia squealed jumping with glee.

"We're all thinking about going up to the hospital after work to see how they're doing," JJ informed him. "And you're more than welcomed to come too."

Spencer wrinkled his nose a little at the thought of a tiny prune like human and replied, "Thanks but I think I'll pass. We don't want to overwhelm them." After all that was something that made sense and then he wouldn't have to deal with a child.

"You can always change your mind," Elle said.

After the news of a new little Hotchner coming into the world, there was very little work that got done so they were being allowed to leave an hour early.

It was at that point that Spencer was beginning to worry about his brothers and their lack of response.

He had learned over the years that no response past noon was not a god sign. It was in his car, on his way home that he pulled out his phone and called Dean's number.

"Hello?"

"What's the hell, Man?" were the first words to come out of his mouth.

"What?"

"You can't call back?"

"We got held up," Dean said. "Spence," it sounded like he was talking to someone else.

That answer seemed to satisfy Spencer for the moment. "We need to talk."

"I gathered that, Sherlock," Dean said sarcastically. "We're on our way to your apartment right now."

"Alright, we talk then." He hung up.

*CM*SN*SUPERNATURAL*SN*CM*

There was three quick knocks at the door then two slow ones. Spencer opened the door to let his brothers in.

"Alright, were here, now what?"

All of a sudden, Spencer felt self-conscious and very interested in his hands. "You remember what you asked me the day you dropped me off?"

Dean gave him a look that said 'are you freakin' kidding me?'

"Well, I've had some time to think," he started stalling.

"And?" Sam prompted.

"I- I…" he mumbled the last bit incoherently.

"What?"

"I can't," he looked at Dean. "I can't just leave the BAU- not like that. I was able to make a somewhat normal life here and I can't throw it away."

Dean nodded, clearly hurt by his brother.

"Come on, you can't tell me that you've never wanted to leave that life or wished for a normal life."

"Sam, we're leaving," Dean said turning. "I don't know why we even bothered to come here."

"Wait, listen," Spencer called them back. "It's not like I don't want to help- especially with finding dad. I mean we didn't get along but I don't want him hurt, at least with you, he has someone to keep his back. And you know what, I have no intentions of leaving you high and dry like before. You have to remember that dad kept me at libraries half the time and the things I've learned have never gone away.

"I can still help without being there. If you ever need anything, you can call me. Odds are I've read something about whatever you're dealing with. Or if you really need my help there, I can try my damnedest to get there… I just won't be every hunt. I can also scan newspapers and try to find jobs for you. But I just can't up and leave like that…."

*Conversation to be continued*

A/N: sorry for not updating yesterday, I fell asleep while writing… oops. But there you have it, that's what Reid is planning. Next chapter will have more of Sam and Dean's reactions. And just as a note, I don't think I'll even be trying to update every night anymore… it just didn't seem to work out as well as I hoped it would but that being said, an update every other night is my new goal. Oh, and I want to let those who gave suggestions for things like Reid's decision and how the team find out, I really like the ideas and will be trying to incorporate them into this somehow at some point…. Just wait and see… it's all coming together. Bwahahaha.

Thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting (Which by the way I have 51 of you!) favoring and anything else. Thank you all so much!

And one last thing, don't forget to let me know if there are any episodes you want to see- you can either PM me or leave a review, just let me know.


	17. Arguments between brothers

Last time on SuperMInds:_ "I can't- I can't just leave the BAU- not like that. I was able to make a somewhat normal life here and I can't throw it away. I can still help without being there. If you ever need anything, you can call me. Odds are I've read something about whatever you're dealing with. Or if you really need my help there, I can try my damnedest to get there… It just won't be every hunt. I can also scan newspapers and try to find jobs for you. But I just can't up and leave like that…."_

"So give it a week and tell 'em you quite," Dean suggested.

"Maybe I should rephrase that. I am not leaving the BAU."

"Right," Dean grunted. "Sam."

"So what, that's it then?" Spencer looked helplessly at them.

"What else is there, Spence?"

"How about that you're okay with me staying here."

"You want me to lie?" Dean asked.

"I have to try for a normal life, Dean."

"This whole thing was a mistake," Dean said putting his hands behind his head a turning.

"Then why did you bother finding me?" Spencer's voice was rising.

"Because dad needs help whether he's willing to admit it or not. And he could use yours too but obviously you're not willing to," his voice rising too.

"No, Dean, I am willing to help. I'm just not leaving my life behind and bending over backwards for dad anymore. But hey, at least I'm trying to make an effort this time and giving the option to call me if you need me. Tell me when has dad ever done that- asked for help? He's not asking, he didn't ask Sammy and I'm guessing he didn't tell you what he's planning either. He never has and he never will."

"You know what? Forget we ever showed up here," Dean yelled leaving the apartment.

"Fine Dean, be that way!" he growled down the stairway after his brother then slammed the door shut. As soon as he turned, he came face to face with Sam. Having completely forgotten about him during their heated debate, Spencer said, "Don't go anywhere yet."

Spencer walked past him to his messenger bag. Rummaging through its pockets, he finally found what he was looking for.

"Here," he said handing a piece of paper to Sam with a little more force than necessary. "Take this and give me a call if you need anything. And don't tell Dean that I'm giving it to you."

Sam nodded once before opening the door. "Thanks," Sam said before leaving too.

The whole ordeal had left Spencer in a foul mood and at the moment the best way to get rid of some of the pent up anger was to kick the fridge. The force rattled the appliance and caused some papers to fall to the floor as well as pain to swell up in his toes but it worked to get rid of some.

He had hopped on one foot for a moment to rub the aching toes until it was tolerable. Sighing, he bent down to pick up the fallen papers. The first was a take-out menu and the second was a notice that had been sent to him via the mail.

"Shit," he mumbled. Tomorrow was a scheduled firearm qualification test that he had to go to. With the past weeks event, he had forgotten about it. It wasn't like he was worried that he's fail it because after all he had been around guns all his life, it was just that he had to go and he didn't want to. He would have to none the less though.

A/N: Sorry about it being so short, it just seemed like a more natural place to end rather than to go on to the next bit. But hey, it is a bit longer than I originally thought it would be so I see that as a plus :) Anyways, Thanks for any favorites, follows, likes, reading of this fic in general, and especially for reviews, I love knowing what you think, your suggestions, and any constructive criticism. And don't forget to let me know what episodes for any season you want to read.


	18. Nightmares of a Winchester

_He was running through the woods faster than he could ever remember running before. It was cold enough that his breath was fogging up around his face and if he stayed still long enough, it could have fogged up his glasses. But he was running too fast for that to matter._

_He tried to keep an ear listening to for movement behind him but over the pounding in is ears, it was near impossible. He slowed to listen- he couldn't hear a thing. It was like he was alone. He turned to look into the night but couldn't see what it was chasing him. He turned back- better to keep moving._

_Not even having taken a step, he heard the snap of a branch behind him. It was right there and starting up again._

_The stich in his side was already throbbing as he started climbing over fallen trees again._

_He was looking over his shoulder, trying to see how close the thing was when he hit something solid. Taking two steps back, he frowned. It was a house, but not any house. No, it was the old one from back in Kansas all those years ago. The one where mom was murdered in. The one that should not have been anywhere near woods._

_Even though it didn't make sense, he ran inside. Anything was better than being out in the woods right now._

_It was the same. The exact same as he remembered it when dad had finally moved them out about a year and a half the incident. It was the same right down to the dust bunnies in the corner of the room._

"_Spencer, Honey?" A voice called. It was the voice of an angel. He felt that it was familiar somehow. Like he had heard it before and knew who it belonged to somewhere deep in his memories._

_He could hear footsteps coming from the other room and he tensed._

_The face that came around the corner was one he never expected to ever see again._

"_Mom?" his voice sounded small._

"_Hey, Silly, what are you doing out of bed?" she asked sweetly._

_Spencer shook his head. He couldn't feel the usual swish of his hair. He looked down at himself. It was impossible but he was six again._

_What was going on?_

"_Come here, Baby," she said squatting down._

_He hesitated to assess the situation. She was after all his mother. She was just like he remembered seeing her last. Golden hair flowing, looking tired after having spent the day looking after three boys. She was wearing her favorite white night gown._

_She opened her arms wide and it looked inviting._

_He hadn't felt his mother's warm embrace in years and he yearned for it but for some reason he couldn't trust it._

_His legs moved against his will into her arms. She lifted him off the ground to carry him up the stairs all the while, she started humming _Hey Jude_. "Do you want to sleep in Sammy's room?" she paused long enough to ask._

_He could feel himself nodding and his eyes drooping. Mom had gone back to humming as she opened the door. They had moved Spencer into Dean's room with a child sized bed while they had kept a second toddler's one in Sammy's nursery for when he was old enough._

_She had just laid him in bed and covered him up when she whispered, "Angels are watching over you," and gently kissing him on the forehead._

_The way everything was playing out gave Spencer a sense of Déjà vu. She was leaving the room when he realized why he remembered that night. Even if he was older than when it actually happened, the events were just the same. This was then night that Mary Winchester died. He began to panic. He had never told anyone, but there were parts of that night that he did remember. His eidetic memory not letting him forget. It was after that point that his mind had 'covered it with scar tissue to lessen the pain' of what happened so that he could 'remain sane.'_

_He got out of the bed when he knew what was going to happen next and he ran- down the stairs and out the door, back into the woods. He had been wrong before- being back in that house was way worse than anything in the dark night._

_The creature had been waiting for him to return. And as soon as Spencer had set foot on the dirt ground, it gave chase. He had continued to run. Roots were jumping out from the ground, trying to grab his foot and trip him up. One managed to do just that._

_He rolled over so he was on his back and sat up, there were glowing red eyes inches from his face. Teeth that were sharper than knives were brandished. He was trapped. Even though he couldn't see, he could tell that it was preparing to pounce at him. And true to his thoughts, it started the leap, but before it could get a hold of him…_

*CM*SN*SUPERMINDS*SN*CM*

…He bolted up in bed. Cold sweat was covering his body and he began to shiver. The sheets that had covered him were spewed around the room evident of the restless sleep. He was breathing as heavily as if he had actually been running like in the nightmare, his heart rate just the same.

He needed to calm down but it felt impossible at the moment. It the last nightmare he had with his mom being in it was when he was eight and Dean had been there to comfort him and tell him that mom was in Heaven and that 'angles really were watching him.'

It was minutes later when his vitals had returned to normal. He looked at the clock on his nightstand, '3:36.' There was no way he would be able to get any more sleep that night, no matter how exhausted he felt.

He could tell his life was changing again and he wasn't sure how to feel about it. Spencer let out a sigh and stood from the sweat soaked bed and grabbed a blanket off the floor.

He continued on to the living room to set up a make-shift bed on the couch and watch whatever mind numbing show was on TV.

The rest of the day was going to be a long one.

A/N: Sorry, I would have updated yesterday but I ended up spending the night over at my Grandma's and without internet access. I do plan on updating tomorrow like I would have though. I hope you liked the chapter, I'm hoping to have a few chapters to lead into 'The Popular Kids' when it comes time to. High five to anyone who got the quote I was referencing :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed, your opinions are always welcomed and greatly appreciated. Thanks to everyone who has read this, favored it, and alerted it. I swear it means the world. Please let me know what you think, how I can improve, anything, even just a few words. I thank you all!


End file.
